


PS2G: Pokémon Orange and Pokémon Cyan

by cknori



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cknori/pseuds/cknori
Summary: 30 years after the first Pokédex holders had their adventures, their children followed their footsteps to become the greatest Pokemon trainers of Kanto. However, they were forced to meet with a rival, criminals, and the collapsing nature. They must stop them before everything is too late. Shipping: Special, Oldrival, Tea.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR THE MANGA





	1. Heirs of Kanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m new to the Ao3 server, but not too new in fac fiction writing, as I have already posted this on Fanfiction.net quite long ago. However I was forced to move here (after finally getting motivated to continue writing my story) because Malaysia blocked the website.
> 
> Nevertheless, this is the first ever fan fiction that I have written since I was born, so there is bound to be weaknesses in my writing (especially in the first chapters). I would really appreciate if I can get some reviews to improve my stories.

* * *

\- 30 years ago -

"… The champion of the Pokémon league is…

\- 28 years ago -

"… I call upon the power of the Viridian Forest… Give us the power! The power of…"

\- 27 years ago -

"… Now, my heart is finally melting… I can feel the warmth of spring inside me…"

\- 25 years ago -

"… With the aircar's shield in place, they'll be safe… Enough people have died this day…"

\- 24 years ago -

"… They've all been turned into stone!…"

"… It's not the pokémon battles that I like! It's the pokémon…and the people who like pokémon!…"

\- 21 years ago -

"… Jeez… Arceus! How did things end up like this!?…"

"… I’m happy… that we could be together till the last moment…"

"… It was also… to keep us from taking the wrong path out of despair…"

\- 19 years ago -

"… Even if each of them are incomplete, they supported each other, and that's why… they were able to stop me…"

"… I'll chase them down and catch them! Then, I'll make them repent! First up is you…"

\- 17 years ago -

"… Did… I pay it all back? The money I owed for the equipment… did I work it all off? Prez…"

...

...

…

(30 years after Red and Green set off from Pallet Town…)

* * *

\- Pallet Town -

"Argh… why can't this stupid thread get through this hole… it has been half an hour already!"

"Orange, come down! Cyan is waiting for you!"

"Yes, mum… Whatever, I'll just use tape for now."

A moment later, Orange went downstairs with his newly-bought brown bag, seeing Cyan sitting comfortably on the sofa beside his sister, Amber.

"You do remember what we are going to do today, right?" Cyan questioned, showing his annoyance. "I made so much preparation in buying the Poké Balls, you know."

"Yes, of course, just too focused on…"

"Battling?"

"No." Orange rolled his eyes.

"But I thought that was the only thing you do!" Cyan said sarcastically.

"Well… Fine, I was thinking about battling, but still… Never mind, let's go out now!"

"Fine." Cyan agreed. "Thanks so much Mrs. Yellow!"

"Welcome! Oh, and Orange, bring Pika with you."

"Okay. Bye mum!"

Orange then went out with Cyan, thinking that he finally had the chance to catch his own Pokémon.

(40 minutes later…)

Orange hurled a Poké Ball the 27th time. The Rattata dodged it and ran away. Cyan shook his head.

"That's not even close, Orange! You should just go swim to Johto and ask Professor Crys how to catch a Pokémon!"

"Well at least it was close enough to scare it away!" Orange argued, just to see a face-palm from his friend.

"Ugh! This is going to be a long day…"

\- Orange, a 12-year-old boy, born in Pallet Town on 20th February, with a very high Intelligence Quotient, battles very well but doesn't know much about anything else. Has poor eyesight and is aggressive.

\- Cyan, a 12-year-old boy, born in Pallet Town on 1st September, trains and grows Pokémon well and is quite good in battling, but is somehow stubborn and straight-minded.

"Okay, Orange, you should probably first lower down the HP of the Pokémon first…"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"NO! WAIT!"

The Rattata fainted.

"Just don't be so aggressive if you want to catch a Pokémon! They said that if a Pokémon faints, you just can't catch it anymore!"

"Okay… I'll try not to… Hey, a Pidgey! Thundershock!"

"NO! WAIT!"

The Pidgey fainted.

"Meh… Focused too much on catching… Forgot about type advantages during battles…"

Cyan sighed. "Oh, I give up! I'll just tell my great-grandfather to give you a Pokémon. Then you can have your first Pokémon of your own."

"Wow! Really? That sounds good, right Pika?" Orange asked.

Pika nodded.

* * *

"Great-grandpa!"

"Oh, hi Cyan! And you must be Orange!"

Cyan told Professor Oak about the incident which happened earlier.

"Hmm… So a child who has beaten the Battle Factory in Hoenn when he was five can't catch a Rattata or a Pidgey…" Professor Oak said beneath his breath.

Orange was then instructed by Professor Oak to choose a Pokémon from the three on the table.

"This reminds me of the day when Red and your father started their adventures 30 years ago, though it was a much chaotic condition… I could still run that time, but now I'm just - as you can see - wheelchair bound. I am almost 100 years old, and I don't know how much longer I would live…"

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" Orange took a Poké Ball and left.

"As aggressive as always…" Cyan sighed.

"It's your turn, Cyan. You should go and choose one too!"

"Okay," Cyan said while heading towards the table. It was just seconds later when realisation that something wasn't right hit him.

"Wait a second! Why is there only a Charmander left?"

"One of the Pokédexes is missing as well!" Professor Oak shouted as he looked at the two Pokédexes beside him.

"Orange took one, didn't he?"

"No he didn't! He just took one of the Poké Balls and left! Cyan, take these two Pokédexes with you, one for Orange and one for you. Then, find the missing Pokémon and Pokédex as soon as possible!"

"Yes, great-grandpa!" Cyan said, running off to chase Orange.

So, the two new generation Pokédex holders abruptly started their own adventures.

Meanwhile, a girl was hiding behind the lab, wearing a Team Rocket suit. "Well... Never thought that stealing this Squirtle would be that easy..."

* * *

\- Route 1 -

"Herba, Vine Whip!"

The Rattata dodged the attack. It used Tackle on Herba. A critical hit!

"Herba! Are you okay? I wonder how much HP you still have… I never actually cared about it before since Pika and all the Pokémon I used never actually took damage from wild Pokémon…"

"Huff… Huff… I finally caught up with you…" Cyan said, worn out after running after him.

"Hey Cyan, what's the matter?" Orange asked.

"Huff... Ugh... Orange, great-grandpa told me to give you this."

Cyan handed the Pokédex to Orange. He told him about all the functions programmed in it.

"Recording information, controlling evolutions… Cool! But the best part is… It lets you see your Pokémon's HP!" Orange exclaimed happily. He then used the Pokédex on Herba.

"Oh dear, Herba's HP is getting low… Got to go back home to heal it…"

"Well, actually you can go to Viridian City's Pokémon Centre. It's just right there!" Cyan pointed to a building with a red roof.

"Hey, there is a Pokémon Centre there?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that there is a Pokémon Centre and a Pokémon Mart in every city!"

* * *

 - PKMN Centre, Viridian City -

"Your Pokémon is fully healed. We hope to see you again!"

\- Outside, near Viridian Gym -

"So there it is… My dad's gym," Cyan told Orange.

"Actually, this gym was Mr. Giovanni's gym, but then he went missing for some time. The last time mum saw him was in Hoenn, I remember, when there was some sort of a huge crisis… That was like two decades ago… Hey, Orange… Orange? I should have known that he has went into the gym…"

\- Viridian City Gym -

"Oh, please, Mr. Green, I want to battle!"

"I promise, but you have to beat the other gyms first." Green said in a stern but yet somewhat kind tone.

"Orange, well, you see, Mr. Green and your dad is at about the same level." His wife - Mrs. Blue - said.

Green sighed. "Oh well, I actually lost to your dad 30 years ago. So promise me to be like him the next time I see you okay?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Green…" Orange nodded.

\- Outside -

"Orange, you don't look happy… Of course, you'll lose to my dad for sure!"

"Actually, I didn't even have a battle with him."

Orange told Cyan about his conversation just now.

"Well… since you did make a promise, let's go to Pewter City to get your first badge!" Cyan said.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Orange agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually written more than four years ago, so I did make some changes to the awkward parts written when I was still in Year 7. This is why there are some differences between what you have read here and what I posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> The prologue sentence for B2W2 will be filled in when it is finished (or more suitably, if it is finished...)


	2. The Rival

* * *

\- Viridian Forest -

Orange started to talk about things not related with battling with Cyan, which is quite rare for him.

"The power of the Viridian Forest… It is said that a person who is able to heal and read minds of Pokémon appears every 10 years in Viridian City…" Orange said.

"Yeah, like your mom and your younger sister, right?" Cyan asked.

Orange nodded. The power of heredity was way too strong for him to comprehend; he had always been awed by the uncanny resemblance between them and their parents.

The forest was in pin-drop silence. Rustlings are still heard, but not much.

Abnormally not much.

Things were weird, Cyan thought.

"There should be some Pokémon around here somewhere, but there was surely much more according to my cousin when she was our age. She said that a Pokémon came out about every 10 steps you took. The number of Pokémons are decreasing since 5 years ago, the rate is accelerating, and…"

"Herba, Leech Seed!"

"… And you did no effort in hearing what I say…" Cyan sighed.

The Caterpie's energy is sapped little by little. The Pokédex showed that the wild Caterpie has been weakened quite a lot.

"Orange, use a Poké Ball, now!"

"Okay, I'll try…"

Orange hurled a Poké Ball towards the Caterpie. Unsurprisingly, it didn't hit. It landed about a feet away in front of the Caterpie. The Caterpie only had a sliver of energy left and will faint soon.

"Herba, Vine Whip!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Don't you 'no wait' me all the time, okay? I am not aiming at the Caterpie. My accuracy isn't good but I believe that my Bulbasaur's is!"

The Poké Ball was whipped off the ground by the vine. It twirled in the air for several times before landing on the forehead of the wild Caterpie. The Poké Ball caught it.

"… Yes! I caught my first Pokémon!" Orange shouted.

"Using battle skills to catch a Pokémon… Impressive!" Cyan praised.

"They don't call me a Battler for nothing, you know!" Orange replied proudly.

* * *

 "Okay, let me heal your Caterpie with this Potion."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can buy medicines in a Pokémon Mart!"

As Cyan used the Potion on Orange’s Caterpie, he heard some rustlings from a bush nearby. The noise produced was relatively louder compared to the silence surrounding them. Also, there were some faint beeping sounds.

"A big wild Pokémon is in the bush!" Cyan shouted, having no idea what he encountered.

"How dare you say that I am a wild Pokémon! Go, Squirtle!" A girl's voice emitted from the bush.

Cyan finally realised that the beeping sound came from their Pokédexes. This only happened when the three Pokédexes were near to each other, which could only mean one thing.

"So I found you, the thief of the Poké Ball and the Pokédex. Go, Firetail!"

Orange saw Cyan battling a Squirtle with a Charmander. "I've got to help him, water beats fire!"

"Firetail, use Ember!" Cyan commanded.

"Hehe… you do know that fire isn't good against water, right?" The girl laughed.

"Bugpie, String Shot!" Orange shouted.

"Another weakling? Squirtle, use Water Pulse!"

It isn't very effective, but due to the difference in level Bugpie is close to faint, and is confused.

"Firetail, use Tackle!" it didn't did much damage.

"…" Orange stopped commanding.

"Squirtle, use Surf!" Both Firetail and Bugpie fainted.

"Go, Herba! Use Vine Whip!"

"So you saved your trump card to the last, and my Squirtle is almost done for, but since my Squirtle has trained a lot…" The girl appeared from the bush, witnessing the evolution of the Squirtle into a Wartortle. It then ate the Sitrus Berry it held. "Wartortle, Bubblebeam!"

"You are… from Team Rocket? After all those miserable failures you all had a few decades ago… You guys just don't seem to know how to quit!" Orange said to the girl, which had a somewhat natural but fashionable appearance, and the hair dyed in pink… To be exact, dyed in magenta.

"So?" The girl asked with an annoyed impression.

"So why do you all want to do these bad deeds of conquering Kanto? Is conquering Kanto any good to you?"

"It's none of your business!"

Cyan started to feel strange about Orange talking so much. He never stopped in a battle to talk with others.

"By conquering Kanto you all might feel like the dominator of this land, and you all might feel proud about it, but is that all you want? I don't think so!"

"Of course not!"

"So why? Just tell me why right now! There must be a reason!"

"I said it's none of your business!" The girl screamed in annoyance.

"Fine! Herba, use Vine Whip!"

"Wartortle, Water Pulse!"

Cyan thought that Orange would lose for sure. Herba was at level 10 whereas the Wartortle was at level 16, so a single move won't be able to defeat Wartortle even with a type advantage, given that it had just eaten a Sitrus Berry. Wartortles are faster than Bulbasaurs in average. Herba was at low health after the Bubblebeam it took, and would faint after another attack. He closed his eyes in fear.

"Hand in your Wartortle and the Pokédex right now!" Orange said.

Cyan opened his eyes and surprisingly found the Wartortle lying on the ground, without any energy left to deal it’s last move. 'But... why?'

The girl retreated the Wartortle into the Poké Ball. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the girl flew off with a fainted Pidgeotto. "… Like I have to!"

"I could have shot her Pidgeotto down with Pika, but I already gave it back to dad." Orange mumbled.

"But… But why did you win?"

"Bugpie slowed the Wartortle down with String Shot, therefore Herba's move hit first."

"But one hit can't possibly defeat the Wartortle!" Cyan noted.

"Remember when I looked like I blanked out and stopped commanding Bugpie? I secretly commanded Herba to use Leech Seed on its vine. When it used Vine Whip on Squirtle the Leech Seed is also seeded on the Squirtle before it evolved. Then…"

"No wonder you were talking so much to the girl! You waited for the Leech Seed to absorb its energy!" Cyan said, amazed by Orange's genius.

"Actually I was just making pretend how my dad won Mr. Green 30 years ago." Orange smiled at his best friend.

Cyan laughed. "Well you've got to use much more complicated techniques if you want to beat my dad!"

* * *

 - Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"Beaten up by a kid of your age? Weak! Learn from the others in the Junior Rocket Squad, Magenta, or else…"

"Yes, Boss!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks why Pidgeotto could still fly in the Forest... Firstly, I making sure that we all know that fainted Pokémons can use HMs. The main reason is due to the destruction of the forest. By this time Viridian Forest doesn't have a lot of trees anymore, so it is now possible to use Fly within the Viridian Forest.


	3. Learning from the Past

\- Pewter City -

"There is a Gym here, right? There must be!"

"Back to the normal Orange..." Cyan sighed. He unintentionally looked at Orange's left pocket. "I really need to ask you, both of your parents are quite calm, but why are you that aggressive?"

Orange looked at his family's picture which was pasted somewhat badly on the cover of his wallet. "Knowing that won't help me get the Boulderbadge, right?"

"Ugh... Fine, but healing your Pokémon first will!"

After healing their Pokémon, Orange trained Bugpie at route 3.

"Bugpie, Tackle one last time!" Orange comanded.

The wild Kakuna fainted. "Good job, Bugpie! Oh, you level upped! It's about time..."

Cyan looked at Bugpie shaking. It's the sign that it's evolving!

"My training helped, right?" Cyan asked.

"Er... Yeah, okay, I admit..."

"Well you have to train much more further to beat Brock!"

"Okay, so where should we go to train now?" Orange asked.

"The outskirts of Mt. Moon. Bugpie should evolve if you use it to get to Mt. Moon and train there for 30 minutes."

"You mean Bugpie would evolve into a Butterfree? But Brock uses Rock-type, you know."

"Hmph. The thing I want to tell you is that the Pokédex can be used to cancel evolutions." 'and I could have sworn that I have said that...'

"Wow! That makes me like it even more!"

\- Outskirts of Mt. Moon -

"Bugpie, use Confusion!"

The wild Geodude fainted.

"I still don't understand why Bugpie can use a Psychic-type move." Orange mumbled.

"Well, as my dad said before, he trained Pika to use a non-Electric-type move. So if your Pokémon is not a Psychic-type, it doesn't mean that it can't use a Psychic-type move!"

"Alright, I think I'm good enough to fight now." Orange retreated Bugpie back.

"Herba is level 14, Bugpie is level 13... I don't think so. Brock has a level 21 Onix and a Pokémon that has never been seen 30 years ago, according to dad."

"Okay, I'll train a bit more then. Herba should evolve soon."

\- Mt. Moon -

"Bugpie, use Stun Spore!"

The wild Onix is paralysed.

'So Orange wants to catch it, maybe he wants to train it into a Steelix to beat Brock, but...' Cyan thought. 'Never mind, I need to train Firetail too!'

"Okay, go Great Ball!"

'Orange should be able to catch it, from the fact that the Onix is huge!' "Okay, Firetail, use Metal Claw!"

The ball didn't hit its body. It landed on a ledge above the Onix.

"Rats... Go Poké Ball!"

'Seriously, Orange's accuracy is...'

The ball landed on the lower-left hand side of a giant stone in front of the Onix.

The Onix tackled Bugpie once more, causing it to faint.

"Go, Herba! Get onto the upper-right hand side of the giant rock, let it tackle you..."

"NO! WAIT!"

"...then dodge the attack, and run to your right! Cyan, before you 'no wait' me, you should observe what is the shape of the large stone the Poké Ball is on!"

Everything went according to Orange's plan. The upper-right portion of the rock where the Poké Ball was on was higher than the lower-left portion. The stone acted as a lever which bounced the Poké Ball up to the ledge, hitting the Great Ball and causing it to move right. Herba lured the Onix to move to the right, which leads the Onix exactly below the falling Great Ball. The Great Ball landed right on the tip of the horn of Onix's forehead.

"... Yes! I caught Onix!"

"You... You're a genius!"

"Just trying to make pretend again, but this time combining the strategies of dad an Mr. Green." Orange pointed out. In fact, he had heard of almost every single battle of the previous generation of Pokédex holders from his parents. There was something for him to learn from every single battle they had, and so he clearly remembered all of them, to the extent that he seemed to be in all those battle scenes before.

"Alright, let your Onix eat this Cheri Berry..."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can plant and harvest berries on any soft soil there is in the whole Kanto region!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually added quite a few features of my own which is not in the original Pokémon franchise. First of them, there is this Pokémon which is not seen 30 years ago (and several more).


	4. The Rival... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. At least I have completed the more worrying language and history subjects in my examination, so I have more time now to do some leisure work (I still have science and maths though). Yeah, I'm not really good in language (basically I'm just a maths geek), so I would really appreciate reviews (comments, I mean, I'm still a bit stuck to the Fanfiction mindset) to improve my writing. 
> 
> Speaking of that, thanks to Xadhoom for leaving a comment! I'm glad that the work itself is not considered as terrible, but it is true that it needs the improvements he/she (sorry) has given. At least I can assure everyone that I have improved in describing the background scenes later on in the following chapters, but character-wise... I'm still not too sure, though I do try to let Cyan know about all the 'obvious' stuff, and Orange to know about all the 'sophisticated' stuff. 
> 
> As for game mechanics... Oh dear, there are other much more 'imaginative' battle scenes later on, so I don't really think I could ever help with that even if it ever goes too ridiculous (this chapter, for example); I was just stressing on the high intelligence of Orange. (P.S. The 'if it faints it can't be caught' rule isn't true? *bumps head* I'll try to look through the manga again...)

* * *

"By evolving this Onix I can definitely win Brock!"

"But... I don't think you can evolve it by only training it though... I just can't remember how to evolve it, maybe mum or my siblings knows how. That twin knows everything about evolving, just like mum." Cyan said as he observed an opening of the cave above them, pouring down rays of sunlight.

"If that's the case..."

Cyan noticed the familiar beeping sounds again, knowing that the pest was nearby. "Oh, she's not going to get away this time! I'll let her return those things back for sure!"

"Oh, damn this Pokédex beeping sounds..." Magenta groaned. "Go, Wartortle!"

"Go, Bugpie!"

"Go, Firetail!"

Magenta stood on a ledge high above Orange and Cyan. She sent out Sandslash secretly. It raged a Sandstorm.

"Err... What's going on?" Cyan asked.

"A Sandstorm is raging, we will all get hit, and the accuracy goes right down!" Orange yelled.

'Accuracy... this the worst possible case for me... but at least I only need my Pokémon to overcome that.'

"Wartortle, use Surf!"

"A Surf in a Sandstorm? That's it, Firetail, switch out, go, Roundplant!"

The large trench of the battle zone, located between the ground and the ledge, was filled with muddy water. It powered up Wartortle's attack. The Surf move dealt quite a lot of damage towards Bugpie, but less to Roundplant, Cyan's Oddish.

"Alright Roundplant, use Absorb!"

Meanwhile, Orange was thinking hard how to win.

"She has a Wartortle, a Pidgeotto and... I bet that she also has another Ground-type or Rock-type Pokémon, since such a sandstorm is impossible to form within caves naturally. I need to think of a way to use the water to beat that one, but... the water itself is full of sand too! So how?"

A moment later...

"I know how. Cyan, use as many times Razor Leaf as possible to chase Wartortle around. Go, Herba, use Vine Whip!" The Wartortle kept swimming to and fro in the water pits. The leaves have accumulated a lot.

"Cyan, summon Firetail right now!"

"But..."

"Just send it out already!"

"Fine, go Firetail!"

"Okay, the battle is going to heat up, Cyan. I mean, literally heat up. Use the best move Firetail has!"

"Oh, not so fast, Wartortle, use Waterfall to that Charmeleon!"

"Herba, use Vine Whip on Firetail's tail!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Cyan, shut up! Let the vine burn, Herba!"

Firetail fainted in one shot due to Waterfall.

"Haha... Pathetic, hitting one another in a team." Magenta didn't realise what the attack was for. 'Wait... why is there a Metapod behind the blond-haired boy? And it's spinning some weird piece of fibre sheet... Never mind, it's not active in battle for now."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Continue."

"Burn the leaves, Herba!"

The accumulated leaves were set off into a big wildfire seconds after Herba's vine ignited the first leaf. The sandstorm subsided a little quicker than usual due to the change of air current within the cave.

"Cyan, hold on, the temperature is really high!"

"I'm trying!"

As the leaves burn for a minute, the wildfire just gets larger and larger.

"... Haha! Trying to commit suicide? Your chance to attack, Sandslash! Use..."

"Ugh... It's too hot... Just kidding!" Orange said cheekily.

"Wha... What? Why is there a fog forming down there out of nowhere?" The girl mumbled, noticing her Ground-type Pokémon beside her suffering for some reason. "Oh no, what's wrong, Sandslash?"

That was when she also felt her face scalded by what she thought was a fog. Her face was the only body part which wasn't covered with any clothing. "Ah! Go Pidgeotto, blow the steam away!"

"Bugpie made a fireproof blanket using the strings it made when I was switching in Herba. It hid away. Also, the fire evaporated the water into water vapour which rises up and condenses into water..."

'The distillation method...' Magenta blanked out. 'How could someone think of such a bizarre battling strategy in such a short time?'

"...causing your Sandslash to take damage and finally..."

Bang! Sandslash fell onto the ground and fainted.

'... I've been tricked again...' Magenta sighed. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust to blow the leaves back to them!"

"Finally, it's time to train Geosnake! Use Rock Throw!"

Magenta smiled secretly. 'I've lured his Onix out, which I'll take care with my Wartortle. Using Pidgeotto to defeat his Bulbasaur is easy too!"

Cyan whispered to Orange about the Wartortle.

"Don't worry, I already planned for Wartortle to extinguish the leaves for me. And I know that she will use..."

"Wartortle, use Surf!"

"I am correct! She wants to deal damage on all our Pokémon! Geosnake, use Dig!"

The Surf dealt quite some damage on both Herba and Roundplant. Bugpie even fainted. Then, Herba started to vibrate.

"And... Yeah it is evolving alright! Herba, the Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack! Wartortle, dodge it!"

"Too late. Geosnake stopped Wartortle."

Geosnake used Dig on Wartortle. Wartortle not only took damage, it was forced to a dead end. The Razor Leaf then hit Wartortle, causing it to faint. Geosnake climbed back up from the water pit to Orange's side.

"An Onix and Oddish left... Oh, that's it!"

Magenta rode on Pidgeotto's back skillfully. "Fly, Pidgeotto!"

The Pidgeotto flew up high, right trough the opening of the cave.

"So what now, Orange? Herba fainted because of the Wing Attack, Roundplant is being aimed, and Geosnake is taking damage from the water vapour!"

"..." Orange didn't say anything. Bang! Geosnake fell onto the ground.

The Pidgeotto used Fly on Roundplant.

'Yes, the water vapour made the Onix faint. One final shot and this match will be mine!' Magenta thought.

It was super effective. Roundplant fainted.

"Yes, I won!" Magenta shouted.

"Wow... Used my technique to beat me..." Orange said.

"...well too bad you weren't careful enough! Rock Tomb!" Geosnake rose back up, using Rock Tomb on Pidgeotto, causing it to faint.

"But...why?"

"Now hand in the Pokédex and the Wartortle!"

"Never!"

Magenta used an Escape Rope to escape from Mt. Moon.

"Argh! Can't catch up again!"

"It isn't avoidable, Cyan... From the fact that our Pokémon don't have any energy left..." Orange mumbled, looking at his Pokédex.

"Fine... Now then... How did you manage to win?"

"You and the girl both thought that Geosnake would take a lot of damage due to the water vapour, right? What was the last move the girl used before I sent out Geosnake?"

"Oh, yeah, she used Gust! The water vapour was blown away!"

"Second, why is Geosnake up here after it used Dig on Wartortle?"

"Because water accumulated down there?"

"Also, Geosnake didn't take damage from Surf because it used Dig. Plus, the water vapour produced from extinguishing the fire which was harming Herba and Roundplant wasn't enough to deal significant damage to Geosnake. One more thing, although Rock Tomb was super effective against Pidgeotto, it might still not be enough to let it faint. What damaged Pidgeotto?"

"Err... I don't know."

"I knew that you might forget what Geosnake's first move was."

"Oh, Rock Throw!"

"And that is how Pidgeotto fainted."

"Wow... Your techniques are getting harder and harder to understand..."

"Well there's no complicated techniques, at least for the second half of the match, you'll just need much more memory. Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage and never let it turn back to haunt you."

"I see." Cyan nodded. "Well, your Pokémon are all really tired! Let's use this Escape Rope to get out of here quickly!"

"It's the same one as the girl used. Now, where do you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that Escape Ropes can also be bought in Poké Marts like how the potions can!"

* * *

\- Outskirts of Mt. Moon -

"Ta-da-! We're out!"

"What? Just like that? I could've just used Dig..."

* * *

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"I can't accept this! Train more!"

* * *

 


	5. Bricks and Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, fast enough!
> 
> I decided to post this chapter together with Chapter 6 as this chapter is more or less just a filler chapter.

* * *

\- Pewter City -

After quite some time of tough training, Orange was ready to take on the first gym. But for some reason Orange was dragged by Cyan towards the Pewter City Museum first.

"I can't wait, damn it!"

"I need to calm you down before you face Brock, so please memorise everything in this museum." Cyan said in a stern tone. "Later, I will give you a quiz and you'll need to have at least 7 out of 10 questions correct to pass, or else you'll have to go memorise everything in the museum again."

"And... Why should I do so? Will this help me get the Boulderbadge?" Orange asked.

Cyan sighed. "... Yes it will." To be honest, Cyan didn't have any idea. Nevertheless, he continued: "Look, think it in this way: the longer you stall, the later you'll have my permission to go and get the 'so holy and magical' badge you want that badly."

"Ugh... Fine, you'll pay if I don't get the badge today." Orange sighed.

Soon, something struck Cyan. 'Wait... Am I acting like mum?' He realised in fear. He had been tortured by his mum's threatenings for 12 years and he didn't want others to face the same problem. However, heredity really couldn't be controlled at times.

Cyan apparently went to the museum several times before when his dad brought him to visit Brock. He was interested in the history of Pokémon. He also knew that the museum has been renovated a year ago, so he decided to go into the museum with Orange.

While Orange started to memorise just about everything, Cyan rushed to check out the new sections, and came up with questions to ask.

"Orange, when you're done, find me outside the museum." Cyan told Orange when he was walking towards the exit.

Half an hour later, Orange had one last piece to read at the new section.

"Recent Pokémon. After decades of research, scientists conclude that there are much more Pokémons yet to be discovered. Either being revived from fossils or created unintentionally by mankind, or simply show up after the destruction of forests caused by human development. Boring..." Orange mumbled. He was about to leave when two Pokémon models displayed inside a glass box caught his attention.

"Belrick, the Brick Pokémon. A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. It walks with its arms and battles with its body most of the times. Bellock, the Block Pokémon. A very heavy block which is believed to appear during the Egyptian times. Denser than normal bricks and more than 200 times heavier than Belrick, it still walks with its hands. I remember that Brock has these..."

Ten minutes later, Orange took the quiz from Cyan. He got 6 out of the first 8 questions right. There were two questions left.

"Question 9: What is the year when humans first set foot on the moon?"

"What? That has absolutely nothing to do with Pokémon battles! Skip that!" Orange argued.

"In the year 1969. It's just common knowledge. I didn't even need you to say 20th of July." Cyan taunted. "One more question, Orange, whether or not you pass the quiz is down to this. Which Pokémon is believed to appear since the Egyptian times?"

"Ha, I know it! It's Bellock!" Orange answered confidently.

"And you have just enough correct answers to challenge the gym! Let's go now!"

* * *

"So here it is, your first gym battle," Cyan said.

"This is where you'll obtain the Boulderbadge. Remember what my dad said, to obtain 7 badges, well this is the first one. For you information, Brock is a Rock-type expert, which means that using Bug-type or Rock-type won't get too much from him, so use Herba as the main Pokémon. But don't overtire it though; try to use your two other Pokémon, I'm sure you can do it, since you really amazed me a lot from our battles. Am I the only one here? Yes, unfortunately..."

Cyan shook his head. He walked into the gym, seeing that Orange is already having a battle with the second trainer. The trainer was no match of him. He was on the edge of losing, as the conditions weren't good for him: a single Pokémon left, being poisoned. 'A Ground-type Pokémon poisoned? Orange sure has some wits to poison it,' Cyan thought. Soon, the match was over.

"I see you have a very good talent, as I expected the son of the champion would be. Don't get too carried away, though; the next battle won't be easy," a middle-aged man said, standing in the middle of the battle stage. "I do believe you can win, however. I'm using the standardised Gym Pokémons, which are relatively weaker."

"Eesh! Just start the battle already!" Orange requested. "Stop all that taunting!"

'... I'm not taunting, I must tell you something you must be aware of.' Brock thought. "Fine, I choose Onix!"

"Go, Herba!"


	6. Brock-hard Battle

* * *

Cyan looked at Herba. Sure enough, it looked exhausted. He knew it wasn't going to turn up well.

"Herba, use Leech Seed!" The Onix was seeded.

"Trying to use the same technique as just now? Think again! Retreat, Onix, go Belrick!"

Cyan registered the Pokémon in his Pokédex. It showed sequence number FN001. It meant that Belrick was a Fakemon, an acronym for 'Found and Added Kinds of Pokémon'.

"Herba, use Leech Seed again!"

'Is he even learning anything?' "Retreat, Belrick. Go, Onix!'

Cyan shook his head. The non-volatile status would be removed every time Brock changed his Pokémon.

"Use Poison Powder!" Cyan finally understood how Orange poisoned a Geodude. However, Orange was unable to poison Onix this time.

"You're always using two ways to start a battle, either with Leech seed or with Poison Powder."

Through his spectacles, Orange saw Brock's Onix holding on a Pecha Scarf.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

Herba was going to faint after the attack. By continuously battling 3 opponents it has reached its limits.

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Onix, cut the vine with your horn!"

Before the vine hit Onix, it was cut into two. The vine still hit Onix due to inertia, but it dealt significantly less damage.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb again!"

"Switch out, go, Bugpie!"

The Rock Tomb hit Bugpie.

"Use Confusion, Bugpie!"

"Not so fast. Onix, use Earthquake!"  
Onix's attack hit first. The Confusion attack then did quite some damage as well. Both Pokémon were close to faint.

"Onix, use Dig!"

"Heh... You think that it's going to put an end to Bugpie? I know my Pokémon very well..."

Bugpie was shaking Vigorously. Before Onix came back up to the surface it evolved into a Butterfree. The Dig move will not do any damage.

"Onix, come out and immediately use Wrap!"

Bugpie was wrapped. "Bugpie! Use Confusion once more!"

The attack missed.

'When Onix came out, it was full of dirt. It immediately wrapped Bugpie. The dirt then went into its eyes...' Orange thought, a bit too late.

Brock smiled in satisfaction. "Onix, Rock Tomb!"

Bugpie fainted. "Go, Geosnake!"

'An Onix versus an Onix, interesting...' Cyan thought. 'But wait... That's Orange's last Pokémon other than his weakened Herba!'

"Here, Onix, a Super Potion!" Brock healed his Onix to nearly full HP.

Orange stared at his Pokédex. "His Onix has a higher level than Geosnake. He has a Belrick left. So how?"

Orange stood for a moment.

"I know how. Geosnake, use Rock Slide!"

"Use Dig now!" Brock's Onix was faster.

"Use Magnitude!"

Unfortunately it was a Magnitude 4. Geosnake is then hit by Brock's Onix.

"..." Orange stopped commanding. He was seen using something in his bag.

"Onix, use Earthquake!"

Geosnake already took two attacks. Despite a type resistance, due to level comparison it was close to faint.

"Switch out, go Herba!"

Herba had much more energy than before. "I used a Potion on it! My best friend taught me how to buy and use it!" Cyan smiled.

'... But it only heals 20 HP...' "Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

Half of Herba's remaining HP was taken. Herba might faint after another move. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Onix took the attack and fainted. "Go, Belrick!"

"Belrick is a Rock and Ground-type Pokémon. I'll win for sure! Bulbasaur, use..."

'You... Sure?' "Too... Late."

Cyan originally thought that Orange will win straight away, since an Ivysaur is naturally faster than a Belrick. However, Herba received damage from the Earthquake first and fainted. Rock Tomb slowed it.

"No! Geosnake, you're my only hope!"

Seeing Geosnake close to faint Brock started to get disappointed with the son of the champion.

"Use Wrap!"

Geosnake wrapped Belrick. Belrick didn't faint. "That's it!" Orange screamed. "You'll use any move! I'll lose! It's the end of my winning streak!"

Cyan originally thought that Orange was getting cocky and that he would still win.

"But before that... How did you know that Herba won't faint from an Earthquake, which would deal normal damage being less effective to grass but super effective to Poison... and decided to use a less effective move Rock Tomb, which slowed Herba and foiled my plans?"

Cyan was shocked by Orange's question. 'He... Really... Lost...'

"Your Ivysaur is at least level 16, and I don't think that the main Pokémon would be a low levelled Pokémon. It's always good to make sure you can win. Finish it, Belrick. Use Stone Edge."

"You made sure..."

Cyan closed his eyes.

"...did you?"

Belrick didn't move.

"W...What is going on, Belrick?!" Brock exclaimed. Cyan, on the other hand, was totally confused.

"Belrick, the Brick Pokémon. A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. Since captured Pokémon obey humans and that the living habitat of Belrick is within construction sites, it will not move if I make pretend one, although it should have if it is strongly bonded with its trainer, which is not the case here as it is a standardised Gym Pokémon to begin with. The Wrap move was not a normal Wrap move. Turn to face Brock, Geosnake! Show it to him!"  
Brock stunned once he caught sight of Belrick.

'No way...'

-Flashback-

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Onix, cut the vine with your horn!"

-End of flashback-

It was tied in a vine, which was lying on the ground less than a minute ago, with the other end tied on Geosnake's horn. Belrick thought that it was in a construction site, being held by a crane for some purpose, so it wouldn't budge at all.

"Of course to do that I needed quite some time, so I talked to you for a while. To be honest, I really appreciate this battle with you, as I have learned just how powerful a Gym Leader is; I initially just thought that it would be an usual easy win for me, and to be honest I was almost going to panic for a while." Cyan finally know that it was all just a trick. "Since it will not move at all, Geosnake, use Rock Slide 5 times!"

With that, Belrick fainted. Orange became the winner.

'... I concede defeat. He's an excellent battler. He turns tides over, which is very hard even for me as a Gym Leader. Such a skill can't be trained, it's all thanks to heredity...' Brock found his respect to Orange.

"Here, I'll give you this badge, and a Technical Machine. It contains Rock Tomb." Brock also handed some money.

Orange received it, releasing a shout of "Woohoo!", which was 99% focused on the badge. Calming down, Orange said "Thanks so much for these, bye!"

"One more thing." Brock said. "Before you leave, I want to give you a small advice. Don't use the same tactics over and over, which almost defeated your Ivysaur straight at the start. More importantly, heal your Pokémon before facing other Gym Leaders. Don't rush just to find out that your Pokémon is getting weak. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Orange nodded. "Okay, bye!"

When Orange put the money in his wallet, he noticed something different. 'Darn it, the picture on my wallet is gone! It must've been blown away in Mt. Moon during the Sandstorm or something!'

Orange walked towards Cyan. "Thanks for your quiz, Cyan." Orange said with a smile.

"Ha, I knew that it would help!" Cyan decided not to tell the truth.

And so they went out of the gym and continued in their training, this time after Orange healed his Pokémon. Their next destination is across Mt. Moon, a city where water is plentiful.

* * *

(While healing Orange's Pokémon...)

"How do I put this into the radio?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that TMs are used to teach moves to Pokémon, not to let you listen to music or whatsoever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first Fakemon entry! (Not including Bellock as it hasn't really showed up yet.) 
> 
> Pokédex entries
> 
> FN001: Belrick - Brick Pokémon -  
> Type: Rock  
> Height: 0' 4" (0.1m)  
> Weight: 3.22 lbs (1.46kg)  
> Ability: Rock Head  
> Entry: A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. It walks with its arms and battles with its body most of the times.


	7. From Another Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Point Of View (P.O.V) chapter of the story, which I would later use much more often then simply narrating.
> 
> P.S. This is the one of the two most violent volumes of the whole PS2G Orange and Cyan. It won't get any more further than this, as I want to keep the story at rating G.
> 
> P.P.S. Something shippy is going on... (one-sided, for now...)

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

It's 11:30 pm. It's not late at all, but I'm going to sleep now. Normally I'd sleep much later; as usually I'd have to work for Boss until at least 2 am. I made a few difficult steps, clumsily got onto bed, closing my eyes... Just to find out that insomnia is haunting me. Memories of today just won't stop making a slide show presentation inside my brain and in front of my eyes...

\- Flashback -

I was at Mt. Moon training Sandslash. I'd just captured it not too long ago, so it would really need some training. I stopped when I saw two familiar figures, walking towards Mt. Moon.

It was those two guys again. I knew that I was able to learn a lot from them about battling; I still remembered clearly how I lost to them due to some sort of an ingenious trick. I needed to be stronger; I would need it to help Boss with his wish. More importantly though... I needed it to fulfil my own wish.

By luck I saw the family picture on the wallet of that nice-looking boy with blond-brown hair. They might be the ones Boss was trying to find!

I was at least 15 metres above them. I could confirm what I see due to my very sharp eyesight. I could also hear the boy with dark-brown hair speaking softly about him wanting to catch Onix. I knew that the boy speaking was called Cyan, since the other boy mentioned his name a couple of times. However, the other boy... I wasn't sure. I could only recall that Cyan mentioned his name only once when I was observing them, which was when I was riding on my Pidgeotto which used Fly, quite later on during our battle.

I really wasn't up to it, but the next thing was what a normal Junior Rocket Squad grunt would do, or would at least have to do. Steal. I tied up an Escape Rope with a Quick Claw held by Sandslash. Five seconds later a strong, firm hook was formed. I then used it to hook the picture, pulling it up in a blink of an eye, without them noticing. I didn't know why I had such a smooth hand gesture, either.

When I took the picture from the claw to my hand, I stared at it for quite a long time, lost in my thoughts. I was kidnapped by my boss, at such a young age that I don't know who my parents were, whether I have siblings... I don't even know where I was born, in Kanto or at anywhere else?

My Enviometer was beeping loudly. It indicated that someone nearby was feeling envious. I took it out, and the antenna pointed towards me. Well, I should've known.

Everyone knows how an orphan would feel when he sees other people having a complete family, but not many will experience it, like me. To practically everyone, families are taken for granted. To me, however, a family is still an imagination, a fantasy, a... a legendary tale.

I snapped out of my thoughts because of my fear. My boss also has an Enviometer, so does every other member in the Junior Rocket Squad. I don't want to get controlled by boss' Pokémon because of my envy. The results are horrifying... I've seen it myself before.

"... Then dodge the attack, and run to our right!"

I was so amazed at how the boy used his skills to catch the Onix. If he had half the sharpness of my eyesight, he would be unstoppable.

I wanted to go a bit more closer to see them training. That was the moment when the Pokédexes resonated with each other. It was then the two noticed me. I had no choice but to battle.

During the battle the boy set the battlefield on fire. I sounded as if I was laughing about their seemingly stupid actions, but deep inside I was worried. I was going to use Sandslash to extinguish it, only to find out that my Sandslash was defeated by another of that boy's complicated tricks, this time even more so than before.

The tough battle continued, and finally I lost. I then rushed back to Viridian Forest.

"I can't accept this! Train more!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Don't keep repeating the same thing!" He yells at me, scowling.

"For your punishment, kneel down and face the wall of shame for an hour!"

As I knelt down there, one knee bending before the other, he still wasn't satisfied. He gripped on my head, jerked my head frontwards and bumped it right onto the wall. I cried of pain, held onto my forehead, feeling as it was going to crack.

I had just no idea at all. Why does he hate me so much? Day by day he lets me feel that I'm more and more useless. In every second of history he literally lets me feel that I'm unworthy of life.

I could barely suppress my urge to punch him in the face. I knew that I couldn't, if I wanted to survive. He must've known that I couldn't stand anymore longer, since he started to walk out of the room. He slams the door, but not before saying, "If you don't meet my expectations, you'll never get the chance to meet your own family!"

It's when a tear drop started to roll onto my right cheek. By meeting his expectations it means that I'd have to defeat him, which is totally impossible for now.

20 minutes later my legs started to get numb. I straightened my body upwards, though still kneeling, such that I don't continue to sit on my legs and put additional pressure on them. It didn't help the blood circulation for long, though.

At the 40-minute mark my legs were begging for help. I wanted to cheat by sitting on the ground beside my legs, but I decided not to. The CCTVs are way too high-tech, seeing that it is the year 2026 now.

50 minutes after the punishment started my legs went completely numb. I still held on, thinking that I would have to do the punishment all over again if I failed.

And at last an hour went pass. I was then immediately ordered to do the cleaning of the machine made to fulfil Boss' dream.

At supper I handed the picture to Boss. Normally he'd order me to do all the labour work after supper, such as transporting metal ore from the forest to the headquarters using a wheelbarrow. However, he told me that my work for today was done when he receives the picture.

I was stunned; for once in an eternity I could finally escape from my chores, as I gratefully thanked Boss and went away from the dining table before he could change his mind.

Still, deep under his breath, I could hear him mumble.

"She finally has a value..."

\- End of flashback -

Seeing that I'm not going to sleep soon, I sneaked out of bed, taking my Poké Balls with me. I flew to Pewter City, ran to the gym, stumbling a few times along the way due to the punishment. I want to follow the steps of the two boys, to train and win in the gyms.

It is almost 1 am now. I saw a middle-aged man locking up the door of the gym. I asked whether he was the Gym Leader, and luckily he was. I asked if he could accept one more challenger.

"I can, but... You must face two trainers first, who have already went home."

"But... can there be any exceptions?"

"... Okay. Normally trainers only have to win 2 of the standardised Pokémon. If you win 3 of them I'll give you the badge. Deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal."

I then won the Onix and Belrick using a few Water-type moves of Wartortle. However, my Wartortle was exhausted and fainted when I faced his third Pokémon. I sent out Sandslash, which only landed a single move before getting knocked out by a critical hit. I only have Pidgeotto left. What should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. It has been a long time since I last updated, as I was way too addicted to a mobile game...
> 
> Hopefully I will finish updating the next chapter before November ends.


	8. A Point-size Neutron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally kept my promise... Well, I'm not really that good at being punctual, but I'm glad that this chapter is here now.
> 
> And, as always, don't care about physics too much... What I mean is, if a Pidgey can whip up a Hurricane, then a Butterfree can at least do like a tad bit of the same thing, right?

* * *

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

"No! My gym!"

"It's not yours, Orange!"

After travelling across Mt. Moon, we arrived at Cerulean City, where the second gym is located. Orange is being a battle maniac again once I mentioned that there was a gym here. I advised him to train more, but he wasn't up to it at all.

It's closed.

I yawned. It is 4 am. We have only slept in our tent for like two hours since we arrived here. The gym opens at 7 am in the morning.

"Standing there won't help you get the badge, right?" I taunted Orange.

"Fine! What should we do now?"

"As I am here, I want to visit my cousin, who is staying at Route 25."

"Visiting her won't help me get the badge, right?"

I face-palmed. "Yes it will." Just like before, I had no idea as well.

"Look, think it this way; the longer you stand here the later we'll go to my cousin's home and the later you'll come back at the gym."

I cringed. 'No, not again!'

"Fine! You'll pay if I don't get to see the door of the gym open!" Orange groaned even harder than before.

I sighed. 'What's that for, anyway?'

Orange then followed me - a bit hesitantly - to Route 25. Cousin Basil always wakes up at about 5 am to help her parents with documenting and stuff like that. By far, I know that Uncle Bill is away for giving speeches, and Aunt Daisy is helping uncle, so Basil is basically alone. That is probably the sole reason I want to visit her.

Okay, maybe there is another reason... I miss my bed and my sleeping... Following a battler isn't easy at all.

We went our way across Route 24 when Orange focused on a wild Pokémon.

"Bugpie, one last shot!"

The wild Bellsprout fainted. Bugpie level upped.

"Looks like I'm done training Bugpie. I hope it can play a bigger role in battle later on." Orange said.

Suddenly, Bugpie looked as if it is being attacked. It was pushed back.

"A secret ambush?" I asked anxiously.

"No, it isn't. We would be ae to see the move used." Orange said. "At least you would."

I used my Pokédex to see if there were any other Pokémon nearby. Indeed, it detected a Pokémon. When I registered it into my Pokédex, it showed the sequence number of the Pokémon, FN008. Bugpie then dropped a few inches for some reason that I don't know until I see the stats of the Pokémon.

"Orange, it's a Neucle!" I shouted. "It's one of the smallest Pokémon ever seen!"

"That's no good... No good at all." Orange mumbled in a deep voice.

"A Pokémon which is so small that I can't see... I need to think, help me distract it please, Cyan."

For the first time ever in my life Orange asked me for help in a battle. I can barely see the Neucle, which I know that Orange can't possibly see it. Orange faced many obstacles, turned many tides back to opponents, but the battler in front of me still has his one deadly weakness and limitation.

"Roundplant, use Sweet Scent!"

In only a second later, Roundplant was pushed back, quite far away this time. At just about the same time, Bugpie was also attacked. What speed!

"Don't knock it out, I want to catch it." Orange pleaded me.

I felt a bit stupefied by his motive. How is he going to catch a Pokémon which he can't even see?

Nevertheless, I helped Orange to lower the HP of the Neucle. I do believe that Orange could once again perform a miracle.

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

This is the first time I had to ask for Cyan's help. I had no choice - it is my one and only weakness, after all. I want to catch the Neucle, or more precisely, Neucles. They should be a normal type, since they only use Tackle, Pound and Body Slam. I could recognise the moves by the effects on Bugpie and Roundplant. If I can catch them, I will have the smallest and lightest Normal-type Pokémon, to compare with dad who has the biggest and heaviest Normal-type Pokémon, Lax.

Seeing the surroundings, we're at the foot of a hill. The slope of the hill is caved in, compared to the slope on both sides, forming an arc shaped close to a semicircle. Seeing Bugpie, I had an idea.

"I know how."

\- Normal P.O.V. -

"Geosnake, go and complete the arc into a circle!"

After a few Rock Tombs, Geosnake laid on the rocks, forming a circle which trapped Neucle. By then Neucle only had a few HP left.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

Cyan knew that Orange tried to confine Neucle such that it was easier to catch, but compared to the circle Neucle was still a pea in a football field.

"One more Poké Ball!"

The ball also missed, and was nowhere near to Neucle either.

"Well I could have won the lottery if I successfully caught them like that just now, but anyways... Bugpie, use Gust as many times as you can!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Cyan, look how the Gust is dealt before saying 'no wait', okay?"

Cyan found out that Bugpie wasn't aiming at Neucle, but aiming on the right side of the cliff. The wind followed the wall of the cliff and the circumference of the circle which formed a miniature tornado.

"Lie down!" Orange shouted in the strong wind such that Cyan could hear, "unless you want to get blown to the centre!"

Cyan followed Orange's order, but said loudly, "But they might be blown up and away!"

"You'll see!"

Once the Neucle and the Poké Balls rose to the height near Geosnake, they stopped going up. Soon, one of the Poké Balls made contact with the Neucle, successfully catching it. Well, at least it seemed like only one of the Poké Balls made contact, anyways.

"Hey, there are two Neucles! I didn't even notice that!"

"I threw two because Bugpie and Roundplant were attacked at almost the same time. I don't think that a Meucle would be that fast."

"But how did you know that?"

"If they were, then Bugpie and Roundplant would have fainted in like five seconds or so."

"More importantly... How did you know that they won't be blown away?"

"That's a bit harder to explain. You already know that Neucles and Poké Balls would be blown upwards, but what you don't know is that the tornado didn't go above Geosnake. As a result, since moving air has lower pressure than still air, and the air inside the rock chamber can seep out a bit along the holes between the rocks, without preventing the formation of the tornado, it causes the air above to flow down, pushing the Neucles and Poké Balls down."

"... What? How did you think of physics while catching Pokémon?"

"I'm a battler, you know!" Orange gave a quick smile. "I'll give you one of these Neucles, since I don't really need two."

"Thanks! Now let me heal them with some Fresh Water..."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can buy Fresh Water, Lemonade and Soda Pop from vending machines!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex entries
> 
> FN008: Neucle - Neutron Pokémon -  
> Type: Normal  
> Height: 0' 0.1" (0.25 cm)  
> Weight: 0.06 oz. (1.7 g)  
> Ability: Run Away  
> Entry: The smallest and lightest Normal-type Pokémon. However, it's moves and the power of it is entirely comparable with normal sized Normal-type Pokémon.


	9. A Relative and an Invention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! 
> 
> Other than Fakemon, I will introduce something in this volume which has never been, and might never be, introduced in the Pokémon franchise. The idea is to unite Pokémon together. I mean, literally, unite. (Sorry if you think that I'm manipulating Pokémon as if it's my own, though.)

* * *

 - Route 25 -

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

It was 6 am, and we finally arrived at Basil's home, or laboratory. The looks of the house from the outside is not appealing at all, built of old, rotting wooden planks which might have been there for decades. However, the inside of it is completely different, and modern. You can see it as a research centre, with white walls and light-grey furnitures brightly lit under blue-coloured neon and white fluorescent light.

As always, the windows were giving off its trademark blueish light rays. I went to press the doorbell.

No one answered.

I pressed the doorbell again for quite a few times rapidly, but the result was still the same.

"Hm... Maybe she went for a bath..." I said.

Suddenly, we heard some stomping. We backed away just in time when the door swayed open.

"Sorry, mum, I accidentally..."

"..."

'Awkward silence...' I thought.

"...slept. Hey! Cyan and Orange! Come in!"

Orange and I went in and sat on the sofa in the guest room.

"Well... Suit yourselves here! I have work to do!" Basil said, with her loud and sharp voice. However, her tone clearly showed that she was pretty much worn out.

"Basil! You really need to rest, you know!" I exclaimed.

"I'd like to, but I can't! I only need to hang on a little longer, anyways. I need to complete all the file documentations for dad's speeches about the machine over there!"

Basil pointed at a familiar-looking machine at the back of the room.

"A Pokémon Transportation Machine?"

"Well... Yes, but a modified one! It is mainly used in combining and separating certain types of Pokémon without using any items! The machine was patented not long ago. Do you want to know why he came up with this idea?"

Both of us nodded.

"It's really funny! 30 years ago dad invented the Pokémon Transportation Machine. When he experimented it by himself he didn't notice a Rattata was in the other end. Dad ended up combining with the Rattata!"

Thinking how Uncle Bill looked like made me crack up.

"Orange, didn't you know? Your dad managed to save him from a Fearow which was trying to eat him!"

"Wow, really?" Even Orange, who was rubbing his specs, looks interested.

"Later on, he found out how powerful it is when particular Pokémon combine together. In the past, combining Pokémon only happened once, which actually required some sort of a device and 7 gym badges!"

"Oh! Oh! I've heard of that from my dad! The Tri Attack is one of the most powerful attacks he has ever seen!"

I know that Orange only hear about things related to battling, so I wasn't surprised by what Orange knows and doesn't know.

"There is also a legend in another region that two Legendary Pokémon were once a single dragon, and therefore my dad anticipated the possibility of other Pokémons combining as well, and here we are! Well, on the other extreme, one of the combinations include the three smallest Pokémons ever!"

"Does that involve a Neucle?" I asked.

"Oh, yes it does! Do you have one now? I can demonstrate it for you!"

"But what does a Neucle combine with?"

"Oh, no it doesn't combine, it splits into two separate Pokémon." Basil explained.

That was totally unexpected. Who would've known that such a small Pokémon could still be split and separated?

"Don't worry about me demonstrating, you can combine them anytime, anywhere you want! They are the smallest and simplest Pokémon, after all!"

And so I handed my Neupoint to her, and let it split.

In about twenty seconds, the separation process completed. There were two Pokémons, one about the same size and one even smaller than Neupoint. I recorded them on the Pokédex, finding out that their names are Procle and Elecle of sequence number FN005 and FN006, respectively.

"You can also separate them using a Static Cloth without the Combination Machine! I have received plenty of those some time ago for its research! Here, I'll give both of you one! Oh, it's 6:15 am now! I have to go back to work, mum's coming in like an hour! Bye!"

"Hey, Basil, what is this?" Orange pointed on a silver piece of metal which looked very familiar to me. I just couldn't think what it was.

"Oh, that's of no use to me for now, you can take it!"

"Okay, thanks Basil. Cyan! We need to go to Cerulean City right now!"

"Nah, you go first. It would be too late even if we had a bike. You can Fly there by Bugpie and you'll be there on time, I'll follow you up soon, okay?"

"Okay." Orange said. "Bye!"

Seeing Orange go, I felt some sort of relief. I soon realised why I was here in the first place.

"Basil, may I sleep on your bed for a while? Call me when your mum's here, okay?"

"Sure!"

I stood up, yawning while stretching my hand. I started to walk to the bedroom, unintentionally looking at the table...

I was stunned.

'This is no good...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex Entries
> 
> FN006: Procle - Proton Pokémon-  
> Type: Electric  
> Height: 0' 0.1" (0.25 cm)  
> Weight: 0.06 oz. (1.7 g)  
> Ability: Plus  
> Entry: Famous for being small, it gives out positively-charged electric which reaches a maximum voltage of 100 kV. It is easily attracted to an Elecle.
> 
> FN007: Elecle - Electron Pokémon -  
> Type: Electric  
> Height: 0' 0.04" (0.1 cm)  
> Weight: 0.02 oz. (0.6 g)  
> Ability: Minus  
> Entry: The smallest Pokémon ever seen. Large groups of it often travel between the clouds and the ground in brilliant lightning strikes. Creates beta-rays.


	10. The First Challenger of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 10th chapter is here! Hope that I can reach 100 hits for this one, though it's a bit short...
> 
> Oh, and there is a mysterious character that I added in this chapter, and nobody will know who the person is! How mysterious... oh, who in the world am I kidding!

* * *

 - Cerulean City -

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

No... Way...

My specs! I left it at Basil's home... And Cyan said that going there was going to be helpful... What a lie!

It's 6:50 am now, so I won't be able to go there and come back here on time. I would have to conquer my weakness this time.

I ran to the gym, and found out that it was still closed. I ran to the front door.

"Hey, I arrived first!"

A girl with a very high pitch shouted. I turned around and saw a figure in a swimsuit, wearing a swimming cap, a pair of goggles and... a snorkel?

"Are you here for gym battling or swimming?" I asked, narrowing my eyes due to my poor eyesight to examine her outfit.

"Well... This is a gym, right?" She said, holding down the mouthpiece of her snorkel.

"Yeah, but you look like a professional in snorkelling!"

"Whatever, I prepared it just in case I drown."

"You do know that a snorkel doesn't save you from drowning, right?" I asked, more and more questioningly.

The girl sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I don't want to let my friends know that I'm challenging the gyms. I want to surprise them by getting all the 8 gym badges."

"Ah!" I widened my eyes. "That means, you have to beat my best friend's dad! I want to do that too!"

"Wow, so you mean that the Viridian Gym Leader is really Cyan's dad?"

"Hey, you know Cyan?"

There was a slight pause before the girl continued, "I... heard that Cyan is a genius in training Pokémon, and I heard that his best friend who has blond-brown hair is a prodigy in battling. They said that he is the son of the champion and has gained a badge." She pointed the badge which is pinned on the pocket of my shirt. "I'm guessing that it's you, right?"

"Wow, I didn't know that we're that famous for being the children of Pokémon battling masters!" I said.

"So it really is you! Can I know what your name is? And how old are you?"

"It's Orange, and I'm 12 years old. And yours?"

"You can call me Maggie. I'm 16."

Soon enough, it's 7 am. "Oh, look! The gym door is opening!"

"Me first!" Maggie said.

"Okay..." I said, though a bit unwillingly.

That girl sure looked familiar... Was it because of all the accessories she wore? Well, maybe not. Just when she went in, I noticed something on her bag, the only thing that I could see clearly for a specific reason.

A Boulderbadge.

'She's a step in front of me!'

By then I was getting more and more dubious about Cyan. Was he going to help at all?

A while later I chose to believe him, after all he did help me to get the first badge.

More importantly, though, he is my friend.

I would have to think into it, again.

* * *

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

\- Route 25 -

"Cyan? Cyan! My mum's here!"

"Yes...? Oh, thanks for reminding!"

I went down and followed Aunt Daisy out of the house. We got onto her car, which was powered by the energy from some sort of Fakemon.

"Thanks for helping me, Aunt Daisy."

"It's no big deal. I was going to my house to get some documents, anyway. Oh, my brother wanted to remind you of something. Do you remember what your dad said before you went to travel around Kanto with Orange?"

"Yes, to complete the Fakemon list. I'm working on it. So far I registered 4 out of 22."

"Good."

The ride was comfortable. The scenery of the mountains and green forests on either side of the route was beautiful. I had never got the chance to stop and look at it quietly with Orange beside me. Aunt Daisy's slow driving also helped me to enjoy the ride. She was only driving at 90 mph.

"Aunt Daisy, when will we reach Cerulean City?"

"Well... It's 7:45 am now. We should get there in ten minutes..."

It was then Aunt Daisy found out that we were caught in a massive traffic jam.

"Oh, I forgot... There's a clearing job going on at this side of the road... We'll probably get there in... an hour."

I looked in front, and stunned. What the worker Machokes were clearing was the rock chamber made by Orange to catch the two Neucles.

'Oops... I better not tell Aunt Daisy about this...'


	11. Turning Misty's Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and happy Christmas' Eve! It's been a while, and the way to make up for it is to post two chapters, right?
> 
> Well, two chapters really is a single volume when I was writing in FanFiction, but anyways I needed some time for proof reading.
> 
> So of course we all know who Maggie is. Maybe I should learn more on how to put cliffhangers...
> 
> There's a twist of the main ship, officially named as RosyCloudShipping, which you'll find out in this volume.

* * *

 - Orange's P.O.V. -

It took her forever to take out the first three trainers. I talked with Mrs. Blue, who happened to pass by. She was going to One Island for some reason, and she left her Jigglypuff to babysit her two children, so she had to go to Vermillion City by bike.

After Mrs. Blue continued on her way, I looked back into the gym, and shook my head. I was getting uninterested in battling with her, until she faced Misty. When I saw the battle, I was surprised. It was a very good trick! Although there was a nail biter at the end, she did win the match and get the badge.

As she came out, I congratulated her for winning. I then went on to register her contact number... Only to find out that my Pokéspecs were at Basil's house. Luckily, she did have a communication device, so called the Pokétalkie, and registered mine.

"Well then, it's my turn to challenge the gym. I look forward to battling with you soon!"

"Okay, bye! Good luck, I'm sure you can win, too!" She said, with a cheerful high-pitch voice.

She walked away, leaving a good impression to me. She's such a nice girl, and she has decent battling skills too.

'I look forward to see you again, Maggie.'

I went in and started taking on the trainers. They were way too easy to beat. I was going to challenge Misty when Brock's sentence reminded me of something.

* * *

 - Normal P.O.V. -

Orange went out of the gym, tried his best in focusing his eyesight on the big red roof, and arrived at the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon. He then went back to the gym, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching him.

"I'm here to challenge you, Misty!"

"Wow, you're fast, Orange! Just what I expected, well done!" Misty said, with a warm voice.

"Thanks. May our battle start?"

"Alright. Win me and get the badge, I'm sure you can do it!"

And the battle began.

"Go, Herba! Razor Leaf!"

"Staryu, Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse attack hit first, and unfortunately for Orange, Herba was confused and hurt itself in confusion.

"Urgh... Switch out, go Bugpie!"

"Use Water Pulse again!"

Bugpie wasn't confused this time, but took the exact amount of damage as Herba in total as it's level was higher due to training.

The battle continued, and Bugpie had only 2 HP left. The last Confusion attack from Bugpie before it fainted, however, confused Staryu.

"Herba, come out, use Absorb!"

"Staryu, use Surf!"

Staryu was able to hit Herba on that turn. Herba might have fainted on the next attack due to level difference. It then absorbed some health from Staryu.

"Use Surf again!"

'She keeps using the Surf move so that she could hit Herba without worrying the accuracy much.' Orange thought. 'Or maybe... She wants to make it harder for me to see the battleground. She knows that my eyesight is poor, since she is a good friend of my father. Maybe she is trying to test my battling skills even if I couldn't see much...'

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Luck was no where at Orange's side. The Surf move hit again, and the Razor Leaf move missed.

"Razor Leaf! I doubt that it will miss again!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

Staryu snapped out of confusion and used the move. Herba fainted before it could use Razor Leaf.

"Come out, Smally!"

'A Neucle?' Misty thought. 'Could he even see it, not saying command it?' She used a Super Potion on Staryu.

"Smally, Body Slam!"

'He is actually watching the right place. I wonder how he knows where Smally is...' "Use Bubblebeam!"

Smally took the attack, and was going to faint straight away. It wasn't trained, so the level difference was even worse than the case with Herba.

"Come here, Smally!" Orange took out his Static Cloth.

'So that's his strategy...'

Smally was then split. The Elecle went into another Poké Ball in Orange's bag.

"Prodot! Thundershock!" "Staryu! Use Surf!"

The Prodot was faster this time. Staryu was close to faint. The Surf move then knocked out Prodot.

"Come out, Eledot! Use Thundershock!"

When the Thundershock hit Staryu, the electric shock also hit one of the electric light tubes, causing the electric circuit of the light tube to break.

Staryu fainted. "Starmie, use Bubblebeam!"

Eledot fainted. 'I only have Bugpie and Geosnake left. Bugpie is already exhausted, and for Geosnake... The type disadvantage would be daunting! So how?'

Orange thought for a moment.

'I know how.' "Water beats Ground, but I believe in you, Geosnake! Use Wrap!"

'An Onix? I could defeat it in one shot! What is Orange going to do?' "Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse hit Geosnake. It was super effective!

However, Geosnake didn't faint.

"Geosnake, touch the broken light tube!"

Starmie was shocked by an electric current.

"W... what? Isn't Geosnake a Rock and Ground type?"

"I believe that you've seen this before, Misty, say... 27 years ago?"

Geosnake removed the rock shell. It was then revealed that it was a Steelix.

'The battle between Brock and Jasmine?!'

By now Starmie was getting weak. "Starmie! Here, a Super Potion!"

"You... have two? Geosnake, use Metal Claw! And keep your head touching the light tube!"

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

It was then Geosnake fainted. By then Starmie was also close to faint.

"... Come out, Bugpie!"

"Bugpie is quite weak, are you going to use a Super Potion?"

"No. I don't have one. I used my only Potion back at Pewter City Gym. Use Gust."

"Starmie is faster, and a Gust move still won't be enough to knock out Starmie. Oh well... Starmie, use Water Gun."

A few seconds later...

"... Starmie? What's wrong?"

Misty found out that Starmie got confused for no reason, and it hurt itself in confusion. The Gust move wasn't aiming Starmie, but at the leaves of the Razor Leaf used by Herba which missed Staryu. The leaves were blown straight towards Starmie, causing it to faint.

"But... Why? Why was Starmie confused?"

"It's a secret for now. I don't wish to say it to anyone." Orange said, with a satisfied look.

"So... you won in the end! Congrats, and here's the badge!"

And Orange got the second badge. "Yes! The next stop, Vermillion City!"

* * *

 - Magenta's P.O.V. -

'Why was it confused?' I thought. It must've been some other of his ingenious trick again. I hope that I could think through that one. So... We're now at a tie again.

Oh yeah, I have to go back now, to work and to tell Boss about something...

\- Flashback -

* * *

 


	12. The True Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and in this chapter, I would like to thank everyone for your support, as I managed to reach my target in Chapter 10 of 100 hits (113 hits to be exact)!

* * *

It was 6:45 am. I arrived at the Cerulean City Gym, a bit too early. I had to challenge and win the gym as soon as I could, at least before 10 am.

I sighed, thinking that in a few hours later I'd have to follow boss' orders, to refine the iron ores using the furnaces. It's very exhausting and uncomfortable due to the heat. My life has been like this since 3 years ago when Boss started making things harsh for me. Although my senses have never been numbed for some reason, my mind and spirit have been thoroughly tortured. I don't know how much longer I could keep up before I collapse.

I was thinking about all the work later on when I saw a familiar figure flying to Cerulean City.

'Oh no...'

I changed into a black swimsuit, which I was wearing under my Team Rocket uniform, put on a swimming cap, goggles and a snorkel such that he won't recognise me. Sure enough, he didn't. Maybe it's because he isn't wearing specs.

I'd say he is kind of... cute when he isn't wearing specs. I mean, he doesn't know where he is looking. When he is speaking with me he keeps looking at my nose.

I purposely raised the tone of my voice such that he won't recognise me by my originally low voice. I almost got outwitted when I accidentally spoke Cyan's name. Luckily for me, I was able to overcome it. Barely. I finally know that his name is Orange. He also asked me about my name. I faked it, for a reason. I normally won't put my badge out, but I did, for the same reason. I hid my true identity, for that one single reason.

I went into the gym, thinking about my first badge, and his sentence which helped me won it.

* * *

 - Flashback in flashback -

"Use Slash, Sandslash!"

"Bellock, use Stone Edge!"

It was a critical hit. My Sandslash fainted in a single shot.

'No way... I only have Pidgeotto left... What should I do?' "Go, Pidgeotto!"

"A Pidgeotto is faster than a Bellock. You are able to give one more shot."

I stood there thinking, when the boy's sentence came through my mind.

'Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage...'

What have I done? Well, Wartortle used a few Bubblebeams and Surfs to deal with his Onix and Belrick. That's why a lot of water was on the floor where we were battling. Seeing that Bellock doesn't have much health left, I'll win for sure if I can use the water. I've seen how water effects Ground-type Pokémon from that boy. Maybe... Maybe this could work for me!

"If you don't want to take your chance, Bellock..."

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust..."

'That's the best move?'

"...on the floor!"

The water on the ground is blown towards Bellock. Bellock fainted. My thinking... It worked!

"Yes, I won!"

"A good battle. Here's your badge."

\- End of flashback in flashback -

* * *

 After defeating 3 opponents, I healed my Pokémon with a few Super Potions. The next opponent is the Gym Leader. My Pidgeotto battled with her Staryu. It was one step faster than Pidgeotto, and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Hmm... I expect you to use your Wartortle. It's your best Pokémon."

I thought for a while.

"I choose Sandslash."

"That's easy. Staryu, Water Pulse!"

"Not so fast, Sandslash, use Sandstorm!"

Sandslash moved first as it held a Quick Claw. The water Pulse missed Sandslash, because Sandslash had the Sand Veil ability.

"You're not going to be that lucky this time. Staryu, use Bubblebeam!"

"Ha, I'm faster, Sandslash, Fury Swipes!"

The Staryu fainted. I secretly did something when she sent out her next Pokémon.

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

"Use Slash!"

Sandslash was faster again. It dealt quite some damage on Starmie. Sandslash was then hit by the Water Pulse.

"Wow, I can't believe that your Quick Claw helped you thrice in a row!"

Sandslash stood back up.

"It... didn't faint?"

"It's holding a Focus Sash, not a Quick Claw."

"But... A Starmie is always faster than a Sandslash!"

"And now you know that it's not. Use Slash again!"

"Starmie, use Water Gun, save your energy!"

The Slash move was faster, again. Sandslash was then hit by the Water Gun and fainted.

"Come on out, Wartortle!"

The sandstorm subsided. The battle continued until both of our Pokémon were close to faint. I thought that I could surely win, until Wartortle got confused by a Water Pulse. Now the winning side looks as if it is leaning towards the Gym Leader.

"One more Swift, Starmie!"

"Use Body Slam!"

A Starmie is faster than a Wartortle in general. Naturally without any help I'll lose.

But it looks like my thinking paid off.

"Starmie! Come back!"

"Good thing my Quick Claw activated its power."

"But... Wasn't Sandslash holding it?"

"I switched its item with Wartortle's."

"Then how was Sandslash faster than Starmie? Starmie has almost double the base speed stat of Sandslash!"

"Well, of course Starmie is faster. In a sandstorm, however... You'll understand sooner or later."

"I see... The Sand Rush ability... It doubles the speed of the Pokémon in a sandstorm. I've never noticed that ability much, as none of the challengers even dared to use a Ground-type Pokémon. You deserve this badge, a lot." She said, with a smile.

To turn tides over... I think that I'm getting hang of it. Well... Just starting to. My ultimate aim for now, other than to fulfil my dream, is to battle like Orange, the boy who could beat me with very under-levelled Pokémon.

I temporarily pinned the Cascadebadge on my bag. I then went out of the gym.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your performance in that battle, truly!" Orange said. "You battle very well, and you have the skills. I'm sure you can collect all eight badges!"

"Gee, thanks!"

"Hey, Maggie, may I register you on... Oh, never mind. I left my Pokéspecs which I use to communicate at my friend's house."

"Well, I can register you on my Pokétalkie. Unlike a traditional walkie talkie it can connect to other communication systems too."

The Pokétalkie was actually my Enviometer. Boss added the communication function for some obvious reasons. It had the Junior Rocket Squad logo on it, so I covered it with my hand palm when I registered Orange's contact number.

"Well then, it's my turn to challenge the gym. I look forward to battling with you soon!"

"Okay, bye! Good luck, I'm sure you can win, too!"

I walked away. When Orange went into the gym, I went back, removing all the accessories and putting back on my uniform. I climbed up the gym quietly. I wanted to see his battle with the Gym Leader.

He was as fast as lightning. He took out all the 3 trainers in less than 10 minutes, whereas I took about half an hour. He then went to heal his Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre. By the time he arrived back at the gym it was only 8:15 am. I'm glad that I could see his battle with the gym leader.

Suddenly, I heard faint beeping sounds. I hastily checked my Pokédex. Fortunately, the sound wasn't from it. Speaking of it, I wonder where Cyan is?

Later on, I found out that the sound was from my Enviometer. I got confused and used it. I took out the antenna, and it pointed towards... What?!

What does this mean? I must tell Boss.

\- End of flashback -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a nice looking ending and cliffhanger! Yay! Woohoo! Okay, I'm overreacting. Some genius might be able to guess who did the Enviometer pointed anyway, but I doubt that everyone would know. So to find out more, please continue reading my fanfic!
> 
> Pokédex entries  
> FN002: Bellock - Block Pokémon -  
> Type: Rock  
> Height: 0' 9" (22.9 cm)  
> Weight: 651.2 lbs (295.4 kg)  
> Ability: Rock Head  
> Entry: A very heavy block which is believed to appear in the Egyptian times. Denser than normal bricks and more than 200 times heavier than Belrick, it still walks with its hands.


	13. Two Routes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I'm so late! School life sure is taking a toll on me. Besides, I was too busy coming up with competitive math questions as my friend is currently trying to publish refference books for them. Anyways...
> 
> This is a chapter where I had to go back to FanFiction (via VPN) because I made too many changes there without updating the original draft saved in my phone. Frankly, I didn't make much changes as I have edited it not too long ago.

* * *

\- 8:30 am -

'To get to Vermillion City, I can use either one of the two routes - to the south and to the east.' Orange thought, walking pass the Pokémon Centre.

'The fastest way though... is to use the Underground Path, so I'll go there using that!'

Orange went on his way to the southern exit of Cerulean City.

\- 10:30 am -

"So I finally reached Vermillion City!" Orange said, after finish climbing up the stairs.

"Well, it's still Route 6 here. You should be reaching there in about ten minutes." A young man with spiky yellow hair said.

"Ah! You're... Jr. Surge! The Gym Leader of Vermillion City!"

"Well... No, unfortunately, I'm not. I'm just one of the main sailors of the S.S. Anne IV. I just like to dress up and look like him. So... you're going to take on him later?"

"Yes, I sure am!" Orange said, showing off his gym badges to the man.

"Then you've got to beat me, first. I'll see if you are strong enough." The man challenged.

"A battle? Sure!"

"Yes. Let's go outside."

* * *

"I choose Tentacles." The man summoned.

"A Tentacruel? Go, Bugpie! Use Confusion!" Orange commanded.

"Use Toxic!"

The Toxic move badly poisoned Bugpie. The Confusion move was super effective, but it didn't confuse Tentacles. The battle then continued until both Pokémon fainted at the same round.

"Hm... Let me see if you can handle Electric better... Go, Buzzer!"

"Of course I can. Go, Geosnake!"  
The match was pretty easy for Orange. the Electabuzz only landed a Body Slam before getting knocked out.

'Now... what will he send out next? Would it be his strongest Pokémon?' Orange anticipated.

"Hmm..." the man thought.

'Alright, he's thinking, I need to prepare...' Orange thought, focusing on what Pokémon the man would summon next.

"... Okay, you're good to go." Orange fell down. "I hope that you'll win the badge!"

"Huh? That's enough? Don't you have a stronger Pokémon?"

"I do, or else I won't have a chance to become a main sailor in such a huge cruise, right? But I don't wish to bother you for too long." The man explained. "Oh, one last thing... May I see your two Pokémons which fought just now?"

"Sure." Orange handed Bugpie and Geosnake to the man.

"Your Pokémon... They are trained very well. And they have potential; a lot of it. They have bond to you quite a lot, seeing that they only have been caught two days ago. You're going to be a great trainer, I can say." The man said, clutching on the two Poké Balls while closing his eyes.

"Wait a minute... How did you know when I caught them?" Orange asked.

"Oh... erm... I just have the ability to guess how long a Pokémon have been together with a trainer... Yeah. That's all." The man said with a not-so-reliable tone.

'Hm... He's a bit suspicious...' Orange thought, but he didn't care too much. He then took his Pokémon back.

"Alright. I've got to go to Viridian City now. I'm going to visit my younger brother. So long, and by the way... The name's Derek."

"Okay... Bye."

Seeing Derek leave, Orange checked on his Pokémon. 'Hmm... Let me see if they are okay... Yes, they are... Wait... They are way too okay! Bugpie is back to full health! What in the world just happened?!'

Orange stood for a moment.

'Maybe... just maybe... the next person... it was him!'

With thoughts going through his mind, Orange then walked to Vermillion City.

Just then, a shadow creeped into the Underground Path. "Boss, I found him..."

"Don't start the task now," the Enviometer sounded, "the parcel will come by itself..."

* * *

 - 8:30 am -

"Thanks, Aunt Daisy!"

"No problem!"

'Now... How do I find Orange?' Cyan thought. He went into the Pokémon Centre, just before who he was trying to find went pass it. He looked at the map after healing his Pokémon.

'He must've beaten the gym by now, so he should be going to Vermillion. Let me locate him first...'

Cyan used his Pokétch-II. The smart watch which was derived from a Pokétch had all its original uses, but then it had much more. In particular, it could be used to communicate with other smart devices, and it also provide GPS and location services.

'Hey! He's still in Cerulean City!' Cyan discovered happily. Finding out that, he then dialed Orange.

'Come on, pick it up...'

He heard some ringing. From his pocket.

"... Argh! No wonder my Pokétch located Orange in Cerulean... I should've known that he's already getting there!" Cyan yelled in annoyance, attracting a lot of eyes.

"Shhhh...!"

"Oops."

Cyan then went out of the Pokémon Centre.

'Okay, never mind. Keep calm, Cyan. If he's gone, I'm finding him.' Cyan held his head. "Think, Cyan, think. What will a battler think? ... Ugh! This is no use... Okay, one more try. He is aggressive, so... He might be going... across Saffron City. Maybe... if I go there now, I'll be able to find him!"

Cyan went down to the southern exit to find Orange. He rushed pass the Underground Path, which Orange had just went into a minute ago. He then continued across Route 5. He arrived at the northeast of Saffron City an hour later.

And that was when Cyan lost hope in finding Orange.

'No way... It's blocked...' Cyan blanked out.

A moment later, Cyan walked back to Cerulean City, still without realising that there was an Underground Path on his way due to exhaustion. He went into a café, collapsing onto a chair, seeing that he had been running for quite a while to find Orange.

Cyan chose a drink on a glass table which had a screen on it.

'Ugh... Where are you now?'

The drink arrived on a conveyor belt in less than 10 seconds.

'There's only one route left - across Lavender Town. I'll go there... but maybe during the evening. It's so hot out there now, and I'm tired. Very tired.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter and the next, both belonging to a single volume back in FanFiction, were probably the chapters I like the most in the sense of humour. I'm sorry if it wasn't funny at all, though.


	14. The Modern Cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I really can't pinpoint when my urge to write the fanfic will pop up, but anyways...
> 
> Another reason I make changes is that I used to be childish back then (not that I'm much better now), and I tend to use naïve sentences while narrating or even when writing the dialogues said by an adult.

* * *

After several minutes of running, Orange reached the north of Vermillion City. He arrived at the gym, much to his disappointment. The gym was on lunch break.

Just then, there was a commotion going on at the Vermillion Port. Orange, however, was not interrupted at all, focusing his poor eyesight on the door of the gym.

Or at least until he heard eleven words about the trainers on the ship coming out and holding battles. A second later the front of the gym door was as empty as usual.

"One last shot, Freezer!"

The trainer won yet another battle with his one powerful Pokémon. His fan girls cheered for him.

'A Frostripe?' Orange thought, looking at his Pokédex.

'FN013. A moderately large ice lizard which lurks about. It always releases heat to cool its body such that it can adapt to the hot, tropical weather in Kanto. So... To beat it, I'll just let it stop releasing heat. In other words, I need to force it to absorb heat.'

"Anyone wants to challenge? One more victim would be enough." The arrogant trainer said, raising the winning counter to 9.

"Me!" Orange raised his hand.

"Well okay! It's a one-on-one battle. Let's see if you can beat Freezer with one Pokémon, or if you're going to cry for mama." The trainer smirked.

'I hate taunting...' "Go, Herba!"

Orange sent out Herba, which caused giggles among the fan girls and a loud laugh from the trainer.

"Looks like someone's gonna win 10 games in a row! Freezer, use Blizzard!"

"Herba, Sleep Powder!"

Herba's Sleep Powder hit first, which caused Freezer to fall asleep.

"Such a cheap strategy. Only weak newbies use that! Right, girls?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh well, lucky you, I don't have an awakening or any other ways to let it wake up." The trainer said in indifference.

"Hmph! Say what you want. Use Leech Seed!"

Freezer was seeded. It then woke up after the round. "Come on, Freezer, use Blizzard!"

"Use Take Down!"

The Take Down did some damage and pushed Freezer far back. The Blizzard then hit Herba, almost causing Herba to faint.

"Herba, Sleep Powder again!"

Freezer went asleep.

"Not again!"

"I did that so that I can talk for a while. I promise my Herba won't attack until your Frostripe awakens." Orange said. "May I ask where you caught your Frostripe? It's species is so scattered that it's very hard to find. You must be one of the best trainers to catch one!" He praised.

"Haha, it sure is. I've caught it in the Icefall Cave on Four Island. Although Frostripe can be found almost anywhere, it is relatively more common there, obviously."

"I see. Well, it's really powerful! I'm sure that it will be trained to become a terrific Pokémon, thanks to a great trainer!"

"Of course it will! You're talking to Larry, the best Ice-type trainer ever! Hit it, girls!"

The fan girls changed into their cheerleader clothes in an instant. "Larry, Larry, he's the best!"

'The longer it goes the better...' Orange thought.

Finally, the cheerleading finished.

"Okay..." Orange said in ignorance. "Well, Freezer's awake. Take Down!"

"Heh, so I win! Your Ivysaur is about to faint but you're still using Take Down? You're just abusing it! To speed this match up, use Blizzard again!"

"Is it really almost going to faint? It's almost at full health!" Orange argued.

Health points were thoroughly drained from Freezer as it was being seeded for a very long time. The Take Down pushed the Frostripe off the cliff and into the sea, causing the Blizzard move to miss.

"It worked! Freezer is now in the sea, and will absorb a lot of heat since the specific heat capacity of water is twice than ice. Plus, summer and the warm Kuroshio current won't help either. Just imagine how fast an ice cube melts in a pail of warm running water." Orange told Larry cheekily.

"Ice cube?!" Larry screamed in anger. "Oh... You're not getting away with this! Blizzard once more!"

"Are you even learning anything? You're only tiring Freezer." Orange taunted, seeking his revenge. No matter how Freezer tried, it couldn't charge up the move because its body wasn't cold enough. On the other hand, its health was still being sapped, little by little.

"Finish it, Herba. Razor Leaf!"

Freezer fainted. The fan girls stunned, with eyes and mouths wide open.

Larry retrieved Freezer. "Freezer! What happened?"

"You want me to tell you why it couldn't deal a Blizzard? I thought that you were the best Ice Trainer ever." Orange taunted back.

"I'll tell him why."

"...mom?" Larry stunned. He looked at his mother and his very disappointed fan girls. 'This is such an embarrassment! Why... Why did I lose? I can't accept it!'

"Mom... UWAAAH!"

'So... Who's going to cry for mama?' Orange thought, suppressing his urge to laugh.

"You're... Orange, right?"

Orange looked at the woman in confusion. "Hey, how did you know?"

"I knew your dad a long time ago. Currently I'm travelling to One Island for some matters while bringing my son out." The woman explained. She looked at her son and sighed. "Well, I think I should bring my son back to the ship, so bye then." She said, pulling Larry with her.

"W... Wait! You know my dad?"

"Oh, you want to know more? Follow me."

"Okay." Orange said. "How may I address you, madam?"

The woman turned to face Orange with a smile.

"Mrs. Lorelei."

They then went into the S.S. Anne IV.

"To provide you with more information, I suppose I need to find someone first, who I believe you would have known her by now."

They went pass a corner, and Lorelei knocked on a door.

"Hello? Blue!"

The door opened.

"Hey, Lorelei, and... Orange? Why are you here? I thought you were going to challenge the Cerulean Gym this morning!"

Orange smiled, showing the Cascadebadge to them.

'He's fast...'

They then talked for 15 minutes about some notable events in the past, including how they were enemies back then and about the battle with Deoxys.

"The gym's lunch break is about to finish, so I'll be going there now. Bye Mrs. Blue and Mrs. Lorelei!"

"Good luck!"

"Hey Orange, where's my darling, Cyan?"

'Ha, darling, huh. I would be laughing at him all day if he's here.' Orange thought. "He's coming, but I'm not sure when will he reach here. He sure is taking quite some time, though."

While Orange walked pass a corridor, a sailor dashed forward in the opposite direction to find the captain. "Captain! I can't contact or locate him at all!"

The captain took the phone card with his hand. He stunned. "Derek Tire? He's one of the main sailors! We need to find him, somehow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex entries
> 
> FN013: Frostripe - Blizard Pokémon-  
> Type: Ice  
> Height: 1' 6.3" (46.5 cm)  
> Weight: 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg)  
> Ability: Snow Cloak  
> Entry: A moderately large ice lizard which lurks about. It always releases heat to cool its body such that it can adapt to the hot, tropical weather in Kanto.


	15. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Somewhat-long author notes ahead. 
> 
> My first kudos! Just what I needed for motivation, thank you so much!
> 
> I didn't really knew what life I was going to lead in the year 2018 before then. Life is thoroughly piled up since the year started; well, at least, that was the case for April.
> 
> But that reason was nowhere important during March; March was a piece of crap. I was both mentally and emotionally exhausted, for reasons. Anyways...
> 
> I have decided to change the whole background story of the original Pokémon Special characters, as what I planned for when I was younger was plain stupid. So no complicated love stories like in FanFiction.net. Fortunately that's a few chapters later on, so no worries; I have time to change it, meanwhile still being able to post more chapters.
> 
> I would like to write name origins here. Just for fun.
> 
> Orange: obviously...  
> Cyan: what you get from mixing green light and blue light  
> Magenta: what you get from mixing red light and blue light  
> Amber: an organic mineral in the colour of orange  
> Teal: the general colour when mixing green colour and blue colour  
> Turquoise: a gem which has a bluish green colour, or its colour
> 
> I hope this doesn't tell you where Magenta came from...

* * *

After the whole commotion going on in front of the Vermillion Port, the city has set back into peace...

"My! Gym! BADGE!"

Until a screech pierced through the still air.

'The lunch break is almost over! I need to get back right now!'

Orange ran towards the front door of the Gym.

"Hey! Me first!" A high-pitch voice shouted.

'What?! No... wait, that sounds familiar..."

Orange turned back and saw an even-more-so familiar figure, this time wearing a black suit which covers her whole entire body except for her eyes, which was instead covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"You're Orange right? Nice to meet you again!"

"Hi Maggie, so..." Orange stalled for a while, doing his best to focus his eyesight. "Tell me about your costume."

"This black suit is used to insulate electricity whereas the sunglasses can block strong, bright rays of light bursts produced during the battle later on." Magenta replied rather nervously, though Orange didn't seem to sense it, as it reminded him of something.

"Hmm... I remember my dad having an insulating glove. He took it from the father of this Gym Leader."

"Wow, really? He took it from Lt. Surge?"

"Hey, how did you know that?"

Magenta paused for a while before she continued. "Well... I've heard it somewhere before, and it's quite easy to remember that the name of the father of Jr. Surge is Lt. Surge, right?"

Orange nodded slightly. "I guess you're right. Oh, do you remember about our promise just now? To battle one day? Well... I can't seem to find time to have a battle..."

"If you want to, we can have a battle right now because it'll be really quick! I know that you'll win in a few minutes! We can have a battle, and it'll end, maybe even before the lunch break."

"... You're either just being humble, or you're underestimating yourself..." Orange commented.

"Err... What makes you say that?"

"Your battle with Misty... It was thrilling. I never expected to say this to anyone except for my and Cyan's parents but... You're strong, in a way... your battle skills are not just about brutal strength. That is why I don't want to have a battle now, it is only going to tire my Pokémon a lot before I get hold of the badge." Orange said, his eyes looking at the Cascadebadge on Magenta's bag.

"Wow, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm honoured that someone famous for being a battler is in front of me now, praising my battling skills."

"You don't have to be that formal." Orange scratched his head in embarrassment, thinking why a 16-year-old girl talks with him in that manner. "But then... When will I have a battle with you? I still don't have my Pokéspecs with me. Cyan is taking a very long time to catch up."

"I don't know, but I promise that we will have a battle soon."

"So do I."

"Oh, speaking about my battle with the Cerulean Gym Leader, may I know more about her?" Magenta asked.

"You mean you want to know more about Misty? Well..." Orange thought hard, narrowing his eyebrows. "I don't think what I say will be of much use though... What I know most is about her battling style, which would be pretty much useless to you, from the fact that you have already won her anyways. Hmm... The only things I can think of is that she is an old friend of my parents, and she is very, very warmhearted."

"Any else?"

"Maybe you can ask one of my friends in Celadon City for more information." Orange suggested.

"Sure. I agree that she's very warmhearted. Hey the gym door opened! Me first!"

"Okay..."

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

After the super exhausting task, I flew to Vermillion City for the third badge.

When I arrived at the gym, I saw a crowd scattering away from the Vermillion Port. I wonder what happened a moment ago.

I sat beside the gym door and waited, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere... Before coming back to my senses due to a scream.

"Hey... It's Orange!"

I hastily wore a black suit and a pair of sunglasses such that he won't recognise me. Again, he didn't. He still didn't have his Pokéspecs with him. He's a bit too fast for Cyan to catch up, in my opinion.

When I talked to Orange, I lied when I said that I was wearing insulating suits. It doesn't insulate electricity at all. Also, I almost got caught again when I accidentally mentioned Lt. Surge's name, but luckily that was easier to think of an excuse to answer, compared to this morning. In reality, of course I knew about Lt. Surge. He was one of the Team Rocket elites many years ago.

I was truly stunned when he praised me. He's a legend himself, at least in my opinion.

'I promise that we'll have a battle, Orange...' I thought as I walked into the gym. I didn't really have too much time to spare either. If it were going to be a battle between us, it's going to be after Boss fulfils his wish. Or, more likely than the former, it's going to be absolutely necessary.

'... But... in a different identity, perhaps...'

I soon battled with all the trainers in the gym. All of them were easy to beat, since not a single Pokémon was a match for Sandslash. After healing Sandslash, I soon met the Gym Leader, who looked like a captain or something.

"Hello there! I'm Jr. Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City. I specialise in the Electric type, so see if you can handle it well. I choose... Electrode!"

"Go, Sandslash!"


	16. Gaining Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any experience that Magnitude doesn't work right during the right time? Yeah, it sucks.
> 
> Cyan is currently out of the spotlight but he will be back in two chapters so don't worry. He's important for us to understand the whole background story.

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

The first two Pokémon on the battle field started battling. Of course, the Electrode fainted quite quickly. In fact, Sandslash dealt a Magnitude 10, which knocked out Electrode in one shot.

"Hmm... You're lucky. Let's see if you can beat this one. Go, Magneton!"

The Magneton... It's the evolution of Magnemite. It has the ability Levitate, so I can't use Ground-type moves against it... So to win it, it's going to be the same as when I fought with the Magnemites of the previous trainers.

"Use Brick Break!"

Magneton did manage to land a Supersonic move before getting knocked out by another Brick Break. Hence, by the time Magneton fainted, Sandslash has already been confused.

"You're quite good, but now you'll have to deal with Sandslash's problems. Go, Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

"Use Magnitude!"

With a Quick Attack, Raichu hit first. And unfortunately for me, Sandslash hurt itself.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Come on, Sandslash, use Magnitude!" I commanded rather desperately.

And the same thing repeated.

"Haha! Quick Attack!"

Sandslash snapped out of confusion. "Okay, Sandslash, use Magnitude!"

Sandslash was close to faint after the Quick Attack. It then dealt a Magnitude.

What? A magnitude 5? Oh, crap.

"Bad luck there. Finish it!"

Sandslash fainted after another Quick Attack. I only had two more Pokémon left, which were both... weak to Electric. "You're going to win, I think." I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Go, Wartortle, use Bubblebeam!"

"That's no problem for me, Raichu, use Shock Wave!"

Raichu's attack hit first, and Wartortle was close to faint despite being five levels higher. The Bubblebeam then hit Raichu, which had a third of its health left.

"Raichu, a Thundershock is enough."

And Wartortle fainted. Jr. Surge took out a Super Potion.

"I don't think that you need to use it, Gym Leader. I only have one Pokémon left. Come out, Pidgeotto."

Jr. Surge put back his Super Potion. "Just call me Jr. Surge, it's awkward to be called Gym Leader. Anyway... I guess you're right then. Use Shock Wave!"

This battle, I know it's about to end. I'm going to lose, in front of my idol.

In a split second I turned and looked at the gym door, and I saw him. His thumb was supporting his chin, with his bended index finger over his lips.

Wait, is he nodding?

'Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage...'

Maybe... I'm going to win this match. I have to. I whispered something to Pidgeotto.

"Come on, Pidgeotto. Use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto wasn't as trained as Wartortle. It would've been knocked out by a single Shock Wave.

But it didn't, thanks to the Focus Sash.

However, Pidgeotto was paralysed, and it was severely in pain, I could see it in its eyes. Plus, an ordinary Wing Attack wasn't able to knock out Raichu.

On the other hand, if everything goes along my plan, I might be able to pull this off. The only thing now is about Pidgeotto.

"You can do it, Pidgeotto! I believe in you!"

And finally... I won.

"Wow... A Wing Attack wouldn't be enough... So you told Pidgeotto to scoop up the mud formed by Ground and Water-type attacks, so basically the Wing Attack turned into...a Mud Slap."

"You guessed it!"

"You're strong, but please keep in mind that your victory wasn't just because of your plan, nor it's due to your playful mind of deceit..." Jr. Surge laughed somewhat bitterly. "It's because of your bond between you and Pidgeotto. That was how, in spite of its paralysis status, your Pidgeotto attacked with its last remaining strength. Pidgeotto did it just for you. Please remember this, I don't want to see a talented trainer like you ending up like my dad some decades ago..."

I think I know what Jr. Surge is talking about. Lt. Surge, his father, only wanted power when he was a Team Rocket elite. That could've been the main reason why he lost to Orange's father. I looked at Pidgeotto, which was struggling to stand by now, and smiled while giving it a hug.

"Thanks for your advice, Jr. Surge. I'll always remember that."

Maybe this is also the key... To accomplish my dream. Or at least part of it.

After getting the Thunderbadge, I pinned it on my bag while going out of the gym.

"Maggie, your battle was both thrilling and awesome!"

I wanted to talk with Orange more, but there was an important task that I needed to do. "Really? Thanks! I've got to go heal my Pokémon now. I'm sure you can get this badge too!"

"I won't disappoint you. See you soon!" He said in a cheerful voice. He always has this some sort of cheerfulness in his voice... I wonder how he manages to keep his spirits high.

Maybe it's because his conditions are way much better than me. He has a family, he's famous, and he has a good reputation for being one of the best battlers ever. Unlike me though...

My Enviometer is beeping again. As much as I'd like to hide my feelings, I couldn't. I've got to end my thoughts before Boss finds out what I'm thinking about when I'm envious. It's what he uses to control someone.

Oh, the important task, Jr. Surge's advice. I have to heal my Pokémon now. I don't want them to suffer for too long. With that in mind, I went running towards the Poké Centre.

"Oh, wait!" Orange shouted as I left. "The next time Sandslash gets confused, switch it out first!"


	17. Give Jr. Surge a Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a compensation for not uploading for two weeks, I will be posting two consecutive chapters today (another reason is that this chapter is mostly about the battle between Orange and Jr. Surge, so story-plot lovers won't need to wait too long to read the main story line, which happens to be in the next chapter.)
> 
> 269 views, I'm glad about it although it's a bit shy off the view counts back in FanFiction.net (exactly 300 views up to this point), plus I've got another like so that's great!

* * *

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

Wow... What a breathtaker...

The last two moves were exactly the only combination I could think of to defeat Jr. Surge, not to mention how she tricked Jr. Surge not to use the Super Potion. She did it. And she said that I could win her in a few minutes... What a liar!

I've proven myself to be right. She is strong. Very strong. I could see her potential. She just needs some training. By the time she gets familiar with battles, battling with her would pretty much be like battling with myself. I think that I have found the best competitor there is.

I congratulated her when she went out of the gym door, with her Thunderbadge proudly pinned on her pink handbag... To be exact, her magenta handbag, if my eyes didn't lied to me.

"I won't disappoint you. See you soon!" I said, though not forgetting to mention the mistake she made. I then went into the gym. With Geosnake, all the battles were easy, and I finished battling the trainers within 15 minutes, less than half the time used by Maggie. I then went to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon before coming back to face Jr. Surge.

* * *

"Hi there, Orange!" He greeted with a strong, clear voice.

"Jr. Surge! Wait, I need to ask... How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Don't you know that you're famous? You're the son of the champion! All of the Gym Leaders are waiting for you to face us." He informed me, which made me feel a bit nervous. Am I that famous?

"With that being said... Let the match begin. Go, Electrode! Use Supersonic!" Jr. Surge commanded.

"Go, Geosnake! Use Earthquake!"

Geosnake got confused, but still dealt the move. Geosnake's level wasn't as high as Maggie's Sandslash, so Electrode didn't faint in a single shot.

"Earthquake again!"

"Hmm... A Ground-type, again... Well, at least I've learned from the last match, with that trainer just now before you challenged me. Electrode..." He covered his ears.

Okay, he is doing it, he really is going to do it... I've got to cover up my ears. If I had known earlier, I should have used Dig.

"SELFDESTRUCT!"

He has done it. His Electrode was much faster, and dealt that reckless move. Geosnake only had a third of its health left.

"Go, Raichu! Use Quick Attack!"

I would have to switch my Pokémon, or else I would be making the same mistake as Maggie.

But then I realized that it wasn't the only way. At least, if he made the same mistake. I'll check it out and see if he is also a worthy opponent, just for fun.

"Use Earthquake!"

I had no luck this time. Raichu landed the attack, and Geosnake hurt itself due to confusion.

"Raichu, one last Quick Attack!"

Geosnake fainted. "Go, Neudot, use Take Down!"

The battle continued, and Raichu fainted because of a Take Down. However, Neudot fainted at the same time due to recoil damage.

"Go, Magneton!"

Magneton is an Electric and Steel type. Herba can't do much against Steel, whereas Bugpie is weak to Electric. It seemed that I was in bad shape, but I planned for it before I commanded Geosnake to use Earthquake when it was confused.

"Go, Herba! Use Razor Leaf as many times as you can!"

"Use Sonicboom!"

After a few Razor Leaf attacks, Herba was down to low health due to Magneton's attacks, but due to type disadvantage Magneton was still at about half of its health. There was a leaf pile in front of Magneton.

Bang! Herba fell onto the ground.

"Switch out, go, Bugpie!"

"That's going to be easy to handle. I wonder why someone that famous would use a Flying-type Pokémon to challenge me. It's illogical." Jr. Surge said, crossing his arms while tilting his head. "Unless you have some sort of an ingenious trick like that girl before you."

I whispered to Bugpie and told it to go and stay near the leaf pile. Also, I told it to attack after Magneton.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

"I only have one Pokémon left, what do you expect? Use Gust!" I said in a relatively low voice.

"If that's the case... I win!" Jr. Surge said, proudly.

'You'll be stunned seconds later, don't worry.' I thought. Indeed, he didn't learn from his own mistake when he battled with Maggie. He looked down on the Challenger's Pokémon when they had a type disadvantage. He thus chose not to use the Super Potion allocated for him to use. This sort of carelessness will be the reason why I won't regard him as a worthy opponent, at least for now.

Bugpie was hit by the super-effective move and was almost down. However, the Thunderbolt move also hit the leaf pile, setting it up on fire. Bugpie then used Gust, which blew the burning leaves towards Magneton. After being hit by Razor Leaf a couple of times, Gust and most importantly, the fire which ruins its magnetism, Magneton fainted.

Jr. Surge gasped. "Wow... So the legend, they are all true... You're as strong as they said."

"Am I?" I said while smiling brightly.

"You're as strong as the trainer who fought with me just now, it's always great to meet good trainers." He said, taking out a Thunderbadge - as well as some other random stuff - while handing it to me. Usually I wouldn't like people to compare me with others, but this time I decided to settle on his comment. I agree with him too.

I went out of the gym, healed my Pokémon, and got ready.

"Next stop, Celadon City!"

* * *

 

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"What are you thinking in that tiny little brain of yours to get those puny, useless gym badges?"

"Um..."

"Clean your ear, Magenta, and hear my words carefully. What I want, is information. About that blond-haired boy."

"Yes, Boss!" Magenta then went to do the usual chores.

'Well at least now I know something about that blond-haired boy...' The boss of the Junior Rocket Squad thought, taking a look at his Enviometer. 'He's very good in battling, however...' His wicked smile appeared on his face.


	18. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the review Xadhoom written for a previous chapter some time ago... I still haven't found anything related to the issue in the manga, but I'll believe that fainted Pokémon are still able to be caught. The mechanisms in the manga makes much more sense than the games anyway.

* * *

After having a sufficient amount of rest, Cyan continued in his search for Orange. He went to the east exit of Cerulean City.

\- Rock Tunnel -

"Firetail, use Flash!"

By now Firetail is already at level 31, Roundplant has evolved into a Gloom, but Cyan didn't combine Procle and Elecle back, which he named Propoint and Elepoint.

The originally dark Rock Tunnel became much brighter. Still a little dark in Cyan's opinion.

And that was when Cyan heard a scream.

"Ow! My eyes!"

"Err... Hello? Who's there?" Cyan asked.

That was when a shadow turned his body and attacked.

"Go, Champ!" The shadow commanded, summoning his Machamp.

"W... Wait! Wait!" Cyan shouted. "I mean no harm at all!"

"Then don't use Flash! It hurts!" The shadow replied.

"Okay..." Cyan then retreated Firetail. The Rock Tunnel went back into its original state, almost complete and utter darkness. Cyan could barely see the shadow approaching him.

"... Who are you...?" Cyan asked in a trembling voice.

The shadow was now standing beside him. "Thank you." He said, while patting on Cyan's shoulder. Cyan immediately moved his shoulder away.

"And... To answer your question... My name is Jack. I'm the son of a former Elite Four Member. I like to train in the dark, so Rock Tunnel is the best choice available in this area. I've been training here for quite a few hours, so I couldn't bear the sudden Flash move."

"Okay..." Cyan didn't say anything much.

 It didn't take long for them to realize that the noise in Rock Tunnel got louder and louder.

"Oh... Your Flash did attract quite a number of wild Pokémon..." Jack said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cyan asked.

"Good for me. I was intending to attract wild Pokémon by other means, oh well. If you're not strong enough, then bad for you. No worries, you'll be okay. Champ, use Bullet Punch to all of them!"

The Machamp knocked out every single Geodude, Graveler and even Zubat that it hit. There were only a few weakened Golbats left.

"A few more! Use Karate Chop!"

And that was how the Golbats fainted.

"Wow... You are quick!" Cyan said.

"Hmm... Let's see... 6 Geodudes, 4 Gravelers, 7 Zubats and 3 Golbats in 14.5 seconds... Yeah, that's quite good, but still not the fastest. Last time Champ defeated 23 Pokémon in 14 seconds.

"Wow! You're even quicker than my best friend, Orange!"

"Oh, you mean the son of the champion?"

"Yeah! I hope that he would challenge you one day!"

"I hope so." Jack said. 'He will.' He thought. "Well... I think I've trained enough here for today. Bye!"

"Oh, wait!" Cyan said. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'm not in a hurry." Jack replied.

"Why do you train in the dark? Don't people train when there is sufficient light, where they can observe the battle and deduce ways to win?"

"Oh... The most important benefit of training in the dark is that it trains your reflexive abilities, as well as your ability to react fast and accurate at the same time. You see, you can't always expect to have sufficient light when battling. Darkness really isn't all that bad, you know. It can help you if you are prepared for it, and if it doesn't help the opponent. However..."

Jack took a deep breath and continued. "Just remember one thing. Darkness helps only if you use it correctly, and if you use the correct kind of darkness. Physical darkness is no big deal at all. There is, however, a kind of darkness that I, and I believe you and most people, fear of. It is the mental darkness. I mean, the darkness in the heart. It never helps anyone, even if one prepares for it. There's no way you can use it correctly. Once you use it, it's wrong."

"I understand, Jack." Cyan said. "Thanks a lot for your advice."

"No problem, and bye." Jack then went out of Rock Tunnel.

* * *

'Good that it's already 7 pm. He won't get his eyes hurt.' Cyan thought. 'Use darkness? I'll try. Err... Um... Argh! No use. I'll just use the old-fashioned way.'

"Firetail! Use Flash!"

Rock Tunnel was lightened up, again.

There was some noise, again.

'Let's see if I can handle this myself... The noise is much softer than just now, I wonder why... Maybe Jack has defeated a lot of the wild Pokémon already.'

A wild Pokémon came out.

"A Clefairy! No, wait, a Jigglypuff? Wait a minute... What is that?"

Cyan took out his Pokédex. "A... Combination?"

"Jigglairy. FN017. One of the first artificially made Pokémon by the means of combining ordinary Pokémon. It occurs rarely in nature."

"Seems that it's my lucky day! If it's that rare, I think I'm going to catch it. Firetail, use Mega Punch!"

Jigglairy fainted in one shot. Cyan threw a Poke Ball.

It made a hit, but Jigglairy was still there.

"Wait... What?"

Another Pokémon broke free from within the Poke Ball. Cyan used his Pokédex again.

"A Wigglable?!" Cyan shouted.

"FN018. Rumors say that its egg has magical healing powers. Attempts to artificially create this extremely rare Pokémon has failed."

"Wow, I'm having an unbelievable luck! Firetail, use Metal Claw!"

It was super effective, but Wigglable's health was long enough to withstand it.

It took a few seconds for Cyan to notice that Wigglable didn't fought back. It slowly crawled towards Jigglairy, using a Wish. For some reason, Wigglable's body was kept curled.

Soon, Jigglairy was revived. However, Wigglable's condition didn't look good. It collapsed head first onto the floor.

Cyan looked at his Pokédex, and soon enough he was devastated. Not only the health bar went to zero, but Wigglable's signal slowly faded and disappeared.

'No...' Cyan thought. But it was too late. The Jigglairy went to the side of the body. Jigglairy made a few cries, none of which received any reply. Sobbing in depression, the Jigglairy soon wobbled away slowly.

The only shadow now standing beside the body had tears running down his face. 'I... I killed it..."

An object rolled down from the now uncurled body. It was an egg.

"I... I promise... I will take care of it... I will..." Cyan looked up, wanting to watch the moon. But then, he was still in the tunnel.

"... The House of Memories... It's not far away... It's...the least I can do."

Cyan used a Max Repel, carefully carrying the body. He soon went out of Rock Tunnel. By the time he arrived at Lavender Town, it was already 8:15 pm. He placed it in front of the House of Memorials, with a note attached. Cyan walked away, wiping off his tears, took one more glance before entering the Pokémon Centre.

'For a loveable mother.'

* * *

"Argh! Lost it again! That damn freaking Wigglable... I give up!" A shadow, holding an electric shock baton shouted. The echoes of the shout lasted for seconds before dissipating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Chapter 19 was sad and quite dark, but not violent, so I didn't include this volume into the two most violent volumes of PS2G Ch.1.
> 
> Pokédex entries
> 
> FN017: Jigglairy - Balloon Fairy Pokémon -  
> Type: Fairy/Normal  
> Height: 1' 10" (55.9 cm)  
> Weight: 14.3 lbs. (6.5kg)  
> Ability: Cute Charm  
> Entry: One of the first artificially made Pokémon by the means of combining ordinary Pokémon. It occurs rarely in nature.
> 
> FN018: Wigglable - Balloon Fairy Pokémon -  
> Type: Fairy/Normal  
> Height: 3' 9" (114.3 cm)  
> Weight: 57.3 lbs. (26.0 kg)  
> Ability: Cute Charm  
> Entry: Rumours say that its egg has magical healing powers. Attempts to artificially create this extremely rare Pokémon has failed.


	19. A Friend in Celadon City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is really taking a toll on me... Anyways, here's the 19th and 20th Chapters (The latter will be posted within a day's time).
> 
> The chapters after this would be posted somewhere during the end of October when I officially finish my secondary studies. Before that I'll need to focus on studying for the SUEC, an alternative for the A-Levels or similar qualifications in Chinese Independent High Schools here.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos given by Team Cap, an amazing writer herself! Be sure to check out her satisfying Pokémon Special fanfictions!

* * *

\- Celadon City -

It was 9pm when Orange arrived at Celadon City. Due to his eyesight it took him 4 hours to get here. Even worse was that the sky got darker the later it was.

'The gym! Where's the gym? Ugh, I hate darkness...' Orange thought.

Finally, Orange's body gave out. Orange stumbled down, lying down on the flower garden, facing upwards to the sky. He hadn't rest for 18 hours straight.

That was also when he noticed he didn't have a tent with him. It was with Cyan.

"That Cyan! How long is he going to take to catch up?" He shouted to the stars.

Orange sat back up. "I can't just lie here... I need shelter." He said to himself.

"... I got it!" Orange stood up. 'I'm finding Pebbles.'

Searching for the house in the dark was not an easy task for him, although it's probably not much of a big deal for most other people. Pebbles rents a house beside Celadon University. She is a student, and she shares the house with her best friend, Ilmia.

'Pebbles and Ilmia's house... Yes! I found it!'

Orange rang the doorbell. The door opened a moment later. A sleepy figure wearing pyjamas came to answer.

"Hello, who are you?" The figure said.

"You're Ilmia, right? Pebbles knows me, you can call her to come." Orange answered.

"Pebbles? She's already asleep! She was busy completing her project recently and now she's pretty much dead."

"Well... I'm one of her childhood friends, sort of. My name is Orange. I just wanted to come and ask for shelter." Orange explained.

"Hold on! Wait a minute..." Ilmia stopped Orange from continuing. "You're... Orange? The son of the champion?"

"Yeah, everyone refers me to that." Orange said in indifference.

"Hmm..." Ilmia thought for a while. "Pebbles does mention about you once in a while. She said that you have some serious battling skills, and I thoroughly know how you battle. I need proof that you really are Orange, though. I don't want to end up being kidnapped." Ilmia joked, but still seemed to be serious in what she said.

"if it's a battle that you want, sure." Orange said. 'The problem, though, is that I almost can't see anything in the dark.' He thought.

* * *

"Go, Bugpie!"

"Go, H-plus!"

Orange checked his Pokédex. "Aciquid, FN011, Acid Pokémon. Gives out a sourish stench. A few drops of its liquid, with a pH value of -1, can corrode through a feet thick of metal.

"Negative 1?!" Orange exclaimed.

"Not too much of a big deal, actually. The 'pH value must be within the 0 to 14 range' idea is a common misconception."

'Hmph. I didn't say that I didn't know it, I was scared of the cursed liquid of that Pokémon of yours, especially in the dark.' Orange thought. "Okay, Bugpie, use Confusion!"

The battle continued until Bugpie fainted, with H-plus at a bit lower than half of its health.

"Go, Herba, use Leech Seed!"

"Leech Seed? What are you thinking?" Ilmia said, in a suspicious look.

At the same time, Orange suddenly found out that Herba was taking damage, instead of recovering.

'Liquid Ooze... I didn't know that, it's the first time I faced it, anyways...' Orange thought.

"H-plus, use Sludge!"

"Herba, use Razor Leaf!"

Herba was at half its health, with H-plus close to faint. Although it had Liquid Ooze, it would still lose health when seeded.

"Retreat, go OH-minus!" Ilmia reacted.

'The nicknames could have been much better...' Orange shook his head, using his Pokédex again.

"Basiquid, FN012. Has an odour similar to bleach. Having a pH value of 15, it is known as one of the two only natural origins of a substance placed outside the standard pH scale."

'I know how. I'm just going to fool around with her for now.' Orange thought. "Herba, switch out. Go, Geosnake, use Earthquake!"

"OH-minus, use Bubblebeam!"

Geosnake fainted after another round. "Go, Herba! Use Razor Leaf!"

Both Pokémon battled until Herba fainted. OH-minus, however, was also exhausted.

"My last Pokémon, go, Neupoint, use Pound!" Orange said, looking out of the battle field.

"Are you sure you really are Orange? You only have one Pokémon left out of four, and I still have two. And you can't even see your own Pokémon. Hmm... OH-minus, Use Surf!"

'Say what you want, Ilmia. You wanted to hit Neupoint with a Surf move such that you can hit it accurately, huh? Then you fell for my trap. I need to run from that scary liquid, though.' Orange thought.

Neupoint hit first, with OH-minus' attack almost knocking out Neupoint.

"Come on, Neupoint, one more Quick attack!"

OH-minus fainted. "Go, H-plus!" Ilmia switched in H-plus, which seemed very energetic for some reason.

"Hey, why is H-plus in full health?" Orange asked, his eyes only able to look at his Pokédex.

"It was useless to command OH-minus, it would surely faint soon anyway. I used a Hyper Potion on H-plus instead." Ilmia explained.

"Well you just wasted it then. You do know that my Pokémon is really low in level, don't you? A single move could never be able to knock your Aciquid out."

"Perhaps. I just wanted to get rid of you faster, Orange-pretender." Ilmia said, with her face starting to darken.

'Ha! It's so fun to fool people! And she wasted a Hyper Potion!' Orange thought. 'But wait... Maybe not. She lied about it, I think.'

"H-plus, Water Pulse."

"Although I can't see it, Neupoint is there, and I believe in it. One last move, Neupoint..."

Suddenly, H-plus flew towards the direction of the pit of the Earthquake, filled with alkaline water.

"... Body Slam."

It was a one-hit-KO. Neupoint was much faster compared with H-plus. H-plus suffered from the neutralization of it's body with the alkaline liquid. The salt formed by the chemical reaction then seeped into the wounds of H-plus, causing it to faint instantly due to the intense pain, in front of its wordless, clueless trainer.

"... Sorry, Orange! I doubted you so much!" Ilmia collapsed onto the ground.

"Never mind, just do me a favor by giving me a place to sleep, thanks." Orange said cheekily, helping Ilmia to stand back up.

"Your Pokémon... They aren't trained much yet, right? Their levels are really low, you know." Ilmia stood back up, borrowing Orange's Pokémon to see.

"Yeah, my best friend helped me to train them, but now I don't know where he is." Orange said.

Ilmia nodded, and closed her eyes for a while.

"Hey, Ilmia... can I... sleep?"

Ilmia opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry! I forgot. Here, your Pokémon. Let's go get some sleep."

Orange took his Pokémon back, and followed Ilmia into the house.

It didn't take long for Orange to realize that Ilmia was someone who doesn't need to be paid much respect, more or less due to how frank she was towards him, and how she became fed up when she couldn't open the sleeping bag.

Ilmia went into sleep before Orange did. He looked at his Pokémon one last time for the day before sleeping.

'Wow... You're one of them...'

They were all in full health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex entries
> 
> FN011: Aciquid - Acid Pokémon -  
> Type: Water/Poison  
> Height: 1' 6" (0.46 m)  
> Weight: 3.65 lbs (1.66 kg)  
> Ability: Liquid Ooze  
> Entry: Gives out a sourish stench. A few drops of its liquid, with a pH value of -1, can corrode through a feet thick of metal.
> 
> FN012: Basiquid - Alkali Pokémon -  
> Type: Water/Poison  
> Height: 1' 6" (0.46 m)  
> Weight: 4.00 lbs (1.81 kg)  
> Ability: Liquid Ooze  
> Entry: Has an odour similar to bleach. Having a pH value of 15, it is known as one of the only two natural origins of a substance placed outside the standard pH scale.


	20. A Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Totally forgotten about it yesterday. Anyways, here's the chapter which I mentioned some time ago that I was going to crack my mind to form a reasonable background story. However I sort of ended up cutting out all the unnecessary parts and put nothing back into the blanks.

* * *

"Hey... Wake up... Just wake up already!" Orange yelled, shaking Ilmia's body.

"...Huh?" Ilmia woke up and replied sleepily. She looked at her alarm clock. "What? It's just past 5 am!"

"I can't wait any longer! I need to go and find the gym now!"

"Ugh... You do know that you still can't battle until 7 am, right?" Ilmia sat up on the bed, with her hair messed up.

"But I need to get there now! I want to be the first person there! And I can't get there on my own in the dark! Come on, please!" Orange begged. The young adult gloomily sighed in defeat.

"Um... What's... going on?" Another voice sounded.

"Oh, Pebbles!" Ilmia's face suddenly brightened. "Thank goodness you're awake-"

"Wait!" Pebbles shouted. "Err... Orange, what brings you here?"

"This bully here wants to battle the Gym Leader in Celadon City, and now he is being... a little too enthusiastic." Ilmia explained, traumatized by Orange's eye-to-eye glare.

"Haha. Still the same since you were five, Orange." Pebbles smiled.

Pebbles then told Ilmia about some past stories when Orange was still a little kid, how she babysitted Orange when her parents were away and so on. Although listening to her friend attentively, Ilmia wasn't too jealous about their so-called precious moments though, for some obvious reasons.

"Hey, Pebbles, Um..." Ilmia hesitated, but managed to ask, "Would you mind bringing him to the gym? I can... help you with your assignment."

"Sigh... Undergraduate life... Well, okay, but just give me some hints. I know that you can do all of them easily, as a gifted student in Chemistry, but I need to practice." Pebbles answered.

"Okay! So it's a deal." Ilmia's said. "Hey... Where's Orange?"

"Hmm... Looks like we talked a bit too much in his opinion. I'll go find him, and thanks for helping!" Pebbles said before leaving.

Ilmia went to look at the assignments.

"Paramagnetism and diamagnetism... Meh. I'll just go sleep for another while longer, although I really do need to give her some hints..."

Meanwhile, a shadow was hiding behind the house. "Boss... It should be her..."

* * *

"Orange? Orange! Where are you?" Pebbles shouted in front of the Gym.

"Err... Hello?" A girl standing behind Pebbles said, tapping her shoulder. Pebbles turned around and saw a strange-looking figure with a black mask and a pair of sunglasses.

"Ah! Go, Krabby!" Pebbles reacted.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask whether you are Pebbles..." The figure said, with a trembling, high pitch voice.

"Hmm... You don't sound like you have anything under your sleves..." Pebbles thought for a while. "But how did you know my name?"

"I know who Orange is. He mentioned about you yesterday when I met him." The figure answered. "My name is Maggie."

"You know Orange? Well... Okay, I believe you, but then I'm finding Orange at the moment. He wants to challenge the gym very badly, so he went to find it himself. Well, seemingly, he must have gotten lost, most probably due to his poor eyesight." Pebbles said.

"But why's Orange having such a hurry? He even neglects his own weakness?" Magenta said.

"If you're asking that you might not have known Orange very well yet. For your information, Orange is a battle maniac. He likes to battle more than virtually anything else, having Pokémon battles every second he could. He never declined any battle offered to him, and the scary part is that he never lost to any of them as long as it's possible."

"As long as it's possible?" Magenta got a little confused.

"Well, as long as you don't tell him to battle with six Machamps using a single Ratatta." Pebbles joked. "In other words, if he can't defeat an enemy team using a particular team, it is considered to be impossible for any ordinary Pokémon trainer to use that particular team to do so, unless if you are extremely lucky."

"Oh, I understand now. Hey... I think I heard something, a soft bump." Magenta said, focusing her eyesight towards the direction of the sound. "Hmm... It's Orange! Follow me!"

'Wow... I never heard anything, or saw anything either. She has some sharp senses...' Pebbles thought.

* * *

"Ow... My head..." Orange said while crouching after a terrible bump on a glass door of the Celadon Department Store.

"Orange! I've finally found you!" Pebbles shouted.

Orange turned to look at Pebbles, with the direction of his eyesight off target.

"Hey Orange! You're okay?" Magenta said.

"... Maggie is that you? I'm... fine! Perfectly fine!" Orange said nervously.

"You don't sound like it, and you don't seem like it as well; your forehead is quite red." Magenta said, crossing her hands.

"Ugh... Never mind. Pebbles, where's the gym?"

"Let me bring you..." Pebbles said, before looking at Magenta's handbag, with 3 badges pinned neatly.

"Maggie, do you want to follow along?"

"No thanks, I already know where it is. I'll go there by my own, bye!" Magenta said while taking leave.

"Aw man... That makes her the first challenger of the day again..." Orange mumbled. "Oh, speaking about Maggie... She asked me about some information about your mum."

"My mum? Sure."

* * *

"Misty's your mum? Can you please tell me something about her?" Magenta said to Pebbles, with Orange staring at the door of the gym.

"Yeah, well, yes. Misty is my mum. She is a Gym Leader who specialises in the water type." Pebbles explained.

"But... How much do you know about your mum when she was younger?"

"Hmm... I don't really know where should I start..." Pebbles said, with her eyes diverting to Orange. "Maybe I can tell you about a love story."

"Love story?" Magenta prompted.

"Nah, not really. Frankly speaking, when my mum was younger, she had feelings for Orange's father."

It was at this moment when Orange turned his attention away from the door, looking at Pebbles with his eyes wide open.

"Oh my, that sounded rather odd to be honest..." Magenta said.

"Yeah, but his father was rather oblivious towards feelings. She thought that his father would never get into a romantic relationship, but it seems that she was wrong."

Pebbles then continued the story with how her parents got together in the end, and how her mother attended the marriage between Orange's parents. Of course, her mother was a little upset, but she said that it was fine anyways. All her mother cared was to continue loving her family.

"Oh, it's almost 7 am now. I've got to go finish my assignment. Bye, Orange and Maggie!" Pebbles then walked away.

Orange and Magenta both waved goodbye to Pebbles. They then looked at each other.

"Now... Tell me about your costume."

"The mask is used to cover my nose and mouth from spores and pollen since I'm allergic to those, and the sunglasses will protect my eyes if the trainers decide to use Sunny Day to power up their Pokémon." Magenta said, just as the clock stroke 7. "Hey the gym door opened! Me first!"

"... Good luck, Maggie!" Orange said, this time saying it more willingly than before.

"Thanks, Orange!"

Magenta went into the gym, with something repeatedly running through her head. "This information... It should be okay..."


	21. Town of Radio Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the master of procrastination...
> 
> Graduation from secondary education would mean the start of tertiary education. Hopefully I will have enough time to continue writing my story. (I do have quite some time before that, though I am currently taking up a job to cover up my expenses.)

* * *

\- Lavender Town -

It was 8:30 am when Cyan woke up. He opened up his red swollen eyes, sat up straight for a while, crawled out and kept his tent.

'Orange... Where would he find shelter without this tent?' Cyan thought as he hugged his knees. 'I must find him soon.'

As Cyan looked at the surroundings, he found the town bearing some notable differences with the other cities. It was a quiet town, without much of the hustle and bustle. The buildings themselves are comparable to the ones in a city decades ago due to years of upgrades and renovation work, but the horizon can still be seen.

"Lavender Town... It has been thoroughly like this since my dad came here decades ago, as he said." Cyan mumbled. "It never developed much. Perhaps people here hope that the spirits embedded here would rest in peace..."

Cyan floated away, with his eyes resting on the beautiful and tranquil, though somewhat bleak surroundings - what anyone would expect from a garden that rests hundreds of souls.

He soon found himself a bit bored. 'Hmm... Is there anything to visit here?'

His vision soon locked on a tower, which looked a bit more modernized than the other buildings present.

'The Lavender Radio Tower... This is perhaps the only interesting place there is here.' Cyan thought, although still not hoping for too much.

Cyan then went into the radio tower to have a look. And he was surprised. He didn't expect that the interior facilities were so much more advanced than how it seemed from the outside, probably as advanced as those in Saffron City.

"I never thought that a radio station could have a supercomputer!" Cyan gasped, looking through a window into a room.

"That is what we use to process all the radio waves scattered throughout the Kanto region." A man in a white suit said, with a bright smile as a greeting. "It is acknowledged as one of the five strongest supercomputers out of the 34 of them in Kanto up-to-date. For your information three of the other supercomputers are in Saffron City, another one is in One Island."

"Not surprised by the fact that Saffron City has three. Anyways, how may I call you?" Cyan asked.

"I'm Devan, a manager of Lavender Radio Tower." The man answered politely. "And yours?"

"I'm Cyan, a Pokédex holder."

"Oh, you're a Pokédex holder! I've heard of them a long time ago. You guys saved the world a couple of times before, and it's an amazing story! I hope that you will do your very best!" Devan said.

"Thanks, Mr. Devan." Cyan replied.

"Not like me, though..." Devan sighed. "I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer too, back before. It was my dream to be the strongest Pokémon trainer ever."

"Then... What happened?" Cyan asked.

"Well, dreams are just dreams, I could never defeat my brother." Devan mumbled.

"Your... Brother? But why?"

"He's born to be stronger than me. If he had my dream and pursued it he would have been the champion. Too bad he was too carefree and lazy to do so, and ended up taking up some random job." Devan replied.

Cyan frowned. "I... disagree with it. Why would you give up your dreams because you think that your brother is stronger than you? It's your dream, and if you keep at it, I'm sure you can reach there, and you can even beat your brother!"

"It's easy for you to say. You would never understand how strong he is." Devan said, with a somewhat trembing tone.

"Don't be scared, Mr. Devan! I understand that you may not be as strong as your brother at the start... I have a friend myself, my best friend in fact, who is way much stronger than I am." Cyan argued, taking out his Pokédex. "But see this? I still kept on! You can chase your dreams. Anyone can. It's only up to you to decide whether you really want to."

Devan excused himself for a short while and picked up a phone call. "You're done with your work? Continue with the other stuff," he said. He then turned back to Cyan, kept silent for a while, and he nodded.

"I guess you're right. I should go and pursue my dream. Maybe I can start with gyms. I only work from 4 to 10 am. I may use my resting time to do that." Devan said, showing a smile.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Cyan cheered.

Devan then showed Cyan a few more of the facilities in the Tower, seeing that he was about to leave soon, and had nothing urgent to do.

"That's all for your tour around Lavender Radio Tower." Devan said. "You can stay here to look around, and may I excuse myself," He smirked, "I am now going to pursue my dream."

Cyan smiled happily, waving a good bye. "Good luck, Mr. Devan!"

Cyan then went back to the supercomputer that took his interest in the first place. Everything seemed great. The radio signals were all processed in the speed of lightning. Cyan used the radio function in his Pokétch, and as expected the radio signals had never been stronger and clearer. Out of the thirty or so lines on a particular screen, Cyan noticed his device number that appeared from the bottom and then disappeared to the top.

Cyan put his Pokédex back into his pocket, unintentionally touching Orange's Pokéspecs. 'Oh! I need to find Orange now!'

Before he went, he looked at one of the screens of the supercomputer for one last time. That was when it started to look odd.

'Hmm... A strong radio wave coming from the southeast direction. But it is quite far away... Way much farther out from the borderline of Kanto, or even Johto. It's a bit strange; normally the supercomputer would only process radio waves in Kanto, according to Mr. Devan. Never mind, just leave this to the staff here.'

Cyan then headed on to the west exit. 'Maybe I should wait for him in Celadon City instead. He should have already won the Vermillon City Gym.'


End file.
